A Supernatural Sister
by FollowTheSun22
Summary: What if Sam and Dean had a little sister? Well in this story they do. Mostly follows the series. If you do not like sis-fics then dont read it. OC sister.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**All outfits are posted on my profile.**

**I do not own Supernatural. I do not claim to. I only own my OC Tess! :)**

* * *

**Lawrence, Kansas year 1988. (17 years ago)**

Mary Winchester carries her son Sam with the older Dean by her side holding her hand. She walks into her daughter's nursery where she is 6 months old today.

"Come on; let's say good night to your little sister." Mary says flicking the lights on. Dean the girls brother runs over to the crib and jumps on the railing he places a kiss on his little sisters forehead.

Mary leans down and does the same.

"Goodnight love." Her mother says to her soothingly.

"Hey Kids." John Winchester calls from the doorway.

"Daddy!" Dean yells running over to their father and jumping into his arms.

"So what do you think? Lutessa ready to toss around the football yet?"

"No daddy!" Dean says with a laugh and a shake of his head. "Girls don't play football!"

"Goodnight daddy." Sam calls leaving the room with his mother.

"Goodnight Sammy." Dean and John call back to the exiting boy and mother together.

"Sweets dreams, Lutessa." John whispers to his infant daughter before carrying dean out of the room and turning out the light.

* * *

Later that night Mary is asleep in her bed when she hers the baby monitor going off. Lutessa is crying and it is being mixed with static as the connection seems to be interrupted by something. Mary goes into the nursery still half asleep and sees a man's shape standing over the crib.

"John is she hungry?" Mary calls from the doorway.

John hushes her so she leaves the room. As she is heading into the doorway back to the bedroom she notices the lights flickering. She hears the Television on and goes downstairs to turn it off and finds her husband John snoring on the couch. Marys eyes widen and she runs back upstairs to Lutessas room.

* * *

John Winchester awakenes to Mary's scream. He comes running up the stairs and into Lutessas nursery where he is seemingly alone.

"Hey Tessa. You okay?" John asked his daughter coming over to the crib and leaning his hands on the railing while smiling at his daughter who seems distressed.

Something falls down beside his daughters head from the ceiling. John moves his finger towards it and as he touches it something falls on the back of his hand.

He looks to the ceiling and sees Mary with her abdomen cut open and stuck to the ceiling with bloodshot eyes. Startled he jumps back and falls to the floor. Suddenly the ceiling catches fire engulfing Mary in flames. John grabs his infant daughter from the crib and runs out of the room, he bumps into his two sons who had awakened only moments earlier by the commotion.

John looked slightly relieved to see Dean and Sam there. He tells his eldest son to take his brother and sister outside as fast as he can. He does so and they escape the house just in time to see the windows blow out.

* * *

**17 years later:**

** Lutessas POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around the motel room while rubbing the sleep from them. I stretch my arms up while looking at the other bed to my left and seeing Dean is still asleep.

I look away from him and over at the clock on the nightstand between the bed's. Its not a surprise Dean isn't awake yet it's only 7:06 am no way he would be up yet unless we had a case.

Which we sort of have now I suppose since our father has been missing for over two weeks now. At first dean and I thought it was his usual "Radio silence." that usually lasts for about two days and any longer he would call Dean or I and give us a heads up to wait for him. Another clue he was missing was that he left his journal here with us. He takes it with him wherever he goes so something had to be wrong.

I got off the bed, grabbed my duffel bag and headed inside the bathroom. I opened my beauty bag and took out my face wash and tooth brush and put it on the side of the bathtub. I reached in and put the shower on while waiting for it to heat up as I set my clothes for the day on the sink counter.

* * *

I exited the bathroom with while brushing my hair out to find Dean gone from the room. I felt a few seconds of panick flow through me until I went over to the TV where a sticky note was stuck on it saying, _Gone to get food. - Dean._

I pulled the sticky note off the television and crumpled it up and put it in the waste basket. I straightened my bed and sat on the edge of it and grabbed the tv remote and flicked through the channels. A rerun of_ Days of our lives_ was on so I stuck to that. I hardly had time for television but when I was alone I discovered a love for the numerous soap operas on tv. Now the only person who knew about it was Sam and that's because he caught me watching it so I threatened him with a few secrets of his own to get him to keep quite. I would never live it don if Dean found out about it.

I wasn't really getting that into it, I only watched it because sometimes the people on the show seemed to have even crazier lives than we do. I brushed my hair out while watching and then let it air dry straight. About half an hour later I heard the Impala park outside the hotel. I quickly changed the channel to the weather with only a few seconds to spare as Dean came into the room with breakfast.

"Hey." He said setting the food and his keys down on the table.

"Hey." I say back with a smile getting up and taking a seat at the table with him.

I opened up the bag to find sausage and hash browns. I ate them eagerly because I was starving. I didn't even complain to Dean how unhealthy this was. I hadn't done that since dad went missing on the hunt.

"Sooo... How did you sleep?" I asked Dean trying to break the silence.

"Fantastic. You?" He replied through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Good." I replied grimacing a bit. "Swallow before you talk." I scolded him.

Dean just smirked at me and started chewing with his mouth open and over making exaggerated sounds about how delicious it was.

"Ok! Jeez! I get it. Dont complain about your eating habits." I said turning away from him.

"Youre gonna do it anyway." He said smirking at me with that knowing look and I couldn't deny it as he was right.

I was going to say something about Dad when Dean stood up abruptly. "I'm going to have a shower. Pack your stuff up!" He says to me with a grin.

"Where are we going? Did you find Dad?" I asked confused that we would be leaving.

"We're going to California. No I didn't hear from Dad, were going to go looking for him." He said walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

I sat there un-amused for a good five minutes while I finished eating before I got up and started throwing all my clothes and stuff into my Duffel bag. I put my Leather Jacket on and made sure my lock pick set was in the the hidden pocket inside. I grabbed my boots and put them on taking my two knives and sticking one in each boot. Then I started putting all of Deans clothing into his duffel for him so that we could leave faster.

"Ready to go?" I asked Dean as he came out of the bathroom already dressed.

"Yep. Let's get on the road." He replied walking towards me and grabbing his duffel and the keys. I start walking to the door ahead of him as he comes up behind me and with his free hand puts it on the middle of my back pushing me out the door and to the car.

* * *

We had been in Deans "Baby" as he liked to call the Impala for what seems like a million years now. We had driven all day yesterday and halfway through the night. I hadn't noticed until now when I saw a sign that we were near Stanford University. Dean said California and I can't believe I didn't make the connection until now.

"Dean... Where are we going?" I asked looking away from the window to my brother not really believing my conclusion.

"I thought we would go pay Sammy a visit." Dean said with a mischievous grin on his face as we pulled up to a student apartment building.

"Right... You do realize that it's like the middle of the night?"

"Then it's a good thing my little sister is the world's best lock picker!" Dean says back to me.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." I say with a very Dean like Smirk on my face.

Before we got out of the car my cell phone beeps I look down at it and it says I have one new voicemail. Deans about to get out of the car but I grab his arm to stop him.

"Wait, I have a new voicemail. It could be from dad. "I say holding up my phone.

"Well what are you waiting for? Press play. "Dean says

I press play and put it on speaker as we hear our father's voice.

_-Kids...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, we're all in danger.-_

The recording is filled with static and the signal is clearly breaking up.

"There's EVP on it. I'm going to try and see what's there. "I say to him and grab the lap top from the backseat and the headphones. I slow it down and run it through a gold wave and I get something off of it that makes me worry.

I take out the headphones and get a tape recorder as I press play and a woman's voice is heard saying _I can never go home…_

We give each other a look before getting out of the car and walking towards the door. We walk into the building and then as we get to a door Dean stops so I assume this is the right place and unzip my leather jacket and get the lock pick and unlock the door in a matter of minutes, before pushing the door in.

"Lady's first." I said to Dean smirking and gesturing inside for him too go.

* * *

Sam Winchester is lying in bed with his girlfriend Jessica when he hears a clattering noise from down stairs. He gets up slowly without waking Jess to investigate it.

* * *

We walked into the house and looked around, I watch as Dean moves over to some candle sticks and accidentally knocks them on the floor.

"Nice going!" I whisper yell at him annoyed at his incompetence. If they were really here robbing stuff we would be screwed now, its a wonder how he has survived this long.

Dean just shrugs and continued moving through the house.

* * *

Sam looks around and sees that the window is open. He didnt remember shutting it so he assumes that the burglar came in through it, he sees a mans shadow pass and goes after him.

* * *

"Would you please stop touching everything?" I whisper yell at him again.

"Sorry. Can't help it." Dean whispers back going into another room.

I just scoff at him and stay where I am.

* * *

Sam comes into the room where the intruder is looking at a cabinet. He jumps him from behind and the two start a fight. Moving into the room where a young woman jumps out of the way watching them as they throw punches at each other. The intruder gets the upper hand and pushes Sam down landing on top of him.

* * *

"Whoa! Easy Tiger." Dean says landing on Sam.

"Dean?" Sam asks surprise in his voice and face.

Dean chuckles at him.

"You scared the Crap out of me." Sam says exasperated.

"That's because you're out of practice." Dean says with a smirk.

Sam and he tussle again with Sam on top this time.

"Or not. Get off of me." Dean says laughing again.

Sam stands up and gives Dean a hand.

"Dean what the hell is you doing here?"

"Well I was looking for a beer." Dean says not even kidding.

I sneak up behind Sam while he isn't paying attention.

"Boo!" Sam jumps and turns around.

"Tess?" Sam asks not really recognizing me it seems.

"Surprise Sammy! I always could give you a good scare. You could never get me though." I say with a chuckle.

"Wow, I hardly recognize you." Sam says eyeing me.

"Well we haven't seen each other in four years Sam. People change I happened to grow up." I say with a smirk. I squeeze his shoulder on my way walking over to stand beside Dean.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Sam asks not thinking this is funny anymore.

"Okay, all right. We got to talk." Dean says becoming serious now.

"Uh, The phone?" Sam says clearly annoyed

"If we'd had called, would you have picked up?" Dean asks.

Before Sam can answer a girl comes in the room and flicks the light on as we all turn our heads towards her in unison.

"Sam?" She asks confused.

"Jess, Hey. Dean, Tess. This is my girlfriend Jessica." Sam says looking between us and her.

"Wait your siblings, Dean and Tess?" Jessica asks giving us a smile.

I smile back at her, It's nice that Sam has a girlfriend. I wonder if she knows about hunting but I doubt it.

Dean grins and moves closer to her. "Oh, I love the Smurfs." Dean says gesturing to her cropped smurfs shirt that she is wearing. "You know, I got to tell you. You are completely out of my Brothers league."

I walk over to Dean who is staring at Jess. "Okay Dean. That's enough. We don't want to creep out Sammy's Girlfriend right?"

"Just let me go put something on." Jess says turning to go.

"No, no, no. I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." Dean says going back to Sam without taking his eyes of Jess while Sam watches him with a stony expression.

"Anyways, we got to borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business." Dean says patting Sam on the shoulder and gesturing to me who had just walked over to them again, and himself.

"But, it was so great to meet you Jess!" I say giving her a sincere smile.

Sam goes over to Jess and puts an arm around her

"No, no whatever you want to say. You can say in front of her."

Dean and I turn to face them straight on.

"Okay dad hasn't been home in a few days." Dean says

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time Shift. Hell stumbles back in sooner or later."

Dean ducks his head and brings it back up. I roll my eyes before looking at Sam again.

"Dads on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days Sam." I say giving him an understand-now-look.

"Jess, Excuse us. We have to go outside." Sam says.

* * *

Sam went upstairs to put on jeans and a hoodie before we walked outside of the apartment to the stairwell and headed to the car.

"I mean come on; you can't just break in, Middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam says to us.

"Well technically. Tess was the one that broke in." Dean says patting me on the head trying to lighten the mood but not helping it. I just smack his arm away with the back off my hand. A clear sign he isn't helping himself either.

"That doesn't matter." Sam said not appreciating Dean's attempts.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dads missing, we need your help to find him." Dean says

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devils Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." Sam says to us.

Dean and I stop and give each other a glance before turning around to face a stopped Sam.

"Not for this long. Now are you going to come with us or not?" Dean asks

"I'm not." Sam says giving him a sincere look.

"Why not?" I say scoffing at him.

"I swore I was done hunting. For good." Sam answers with an air of finality.

"Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean says to him.

Dean and I turn around and continue down the stairs again with Sam following us.

"Yeah? When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45" Sam says stopping with us at the building exit.

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" Dean asks

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark." Sam said to him.

Dean was about to say something in return but I spoke up raising my voice at Sam.

"Don't be afraid of the dark. What! Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."

"Yeah, I know but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dads obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find." He replied calmly.

I sighed and continued on to the Impala, Sam was right. My father was obsessed with whatever killed her that night. He never even talked about Mom. I asked once and he gave me a scary look and ignored me the rest of the day. I was 10 at the time and never asked about her ever again. I asked Sam and Dean but they had hardly any memories of her either so I knew basically nothing about her. I was way to young to even begin to form memories so how could I? But I did love her even if I didn't know her. Not as strong as Sam or Dean and not even anywhere near as close as Dad though.

"We save a lot of people doing it Sam. " I say my expression having softened again.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam asks us.

Dean just rolls his eyes and slams the door open with myself and Sam following him as we walk up the short flight of stairs from the door going to the parking lot.

"The weapon training. Melting the silver into bullets? Come on. We were raised like warriors." Sam says walking over to the Impala with me leading now.

"So what are you going to do? You're just going to live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean asked Sam.

"No. Not normal. Safe." Sam says while we all stop at the trunk and face each other.

"So that's why you ran away?" I ask him and then look away from him shaking my head.

Sam was the only one who wanted a normal life? Before Sam left for Stanford I was still a sweet innocent little girl who always needed her big brother Sammy to take care of her when I was afraid. When I was left with Dean and Dad. Something inside died and something was awoken.

I couldn't be the innocent sweet girl anymore. Most times before Sam left us I was in the hotel rooms worrying about them. I had to do something with my time so I learned all I could about hunting things. I just wanted my father to look at me and not be seen as a burden he was stuck with.

Sam was gone and he needed someone to replace him, he didnt have another son but a daughter and I eventually found my true potential. Maybe I should thank him. I'm a good hunter. Not as great as Dad; but I liked to think maybe one day I could be.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Dean and Sam's continued Bickering.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was going to go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." Sam said to him.

"Yeah, well, dads in real trouble now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Dean replied.

"We can't do this alone." Dean says with both him and me looking away.

We were both alike that way. We didn't like admitting we needed help. We didn't even like showing emotion. I'm like Sam and Dean in different ways. They basically raised me. They were more of a father than my real father was so it was only natural that I adopted some of their traits.

"Yes you can." Sam says looking between us

"Yeah, we'll we don't want to." Dean declares.

Sam sighs and then looks down and up again. "What was he hunting?" He asks.

I open the trunk of the Impala. Then the spare-tire compartment as it serves the purpose of an arsenal. I prop the compartment open with a shotgun and start looking through the clutter.

"Alright, let's see..." I say more to myself than them while looking through it.

"Where the hell did you put that thing?" Dean says waiting.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asks us

"We were working are own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing down in New Orléans. " Dean Answers for us while I keep looking for papers in the trunk.

"Wait, Dad let you go on a hunt alone? With just Dean?" Sam asks turning to me now. I stop looking and glare at him before answering.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Sam. I'm 17. I don't need Dad to protect me every minute." I say angrily before I turn back around to keep looking then I finally spots the papers I put in the folder. So I take them out and give them to Dean.

He takes them from me and I turn back around to Sam.

"Alright. Here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane black top just outside of Jericho California. About a month ago, this guy." Dean says handing the printout of an article to Sam. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

The printout is a newspaper article from the Jericho Herald, The headline is_ "Centennial Highway Disappearance"_ it's dated _September 19th 2005_; it has a picture of this missing man _"Andrew Carey"_

"So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam says to us.

"Yeah, well here's another one in April." Dean puts down another Jericho Article for each date he mentions. "Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years."

Dean takes the article back from Sam and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder He gives it to me and I put it back into the trunk.

"All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." I say to him.

"It starts happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. We haven't heard from him since, which is bad enough." Dean says to Sam.

I pull out a tape recorder from my jeans pocket that I made of the voicemail to show Sam.

"We just got this voicemail Sammy." I say looking him in the eyes. My expression was probably sad because his expression became sad too.

I press play on the message and Dads voice is there again.

_Kids...something big is starting to happen... I need to try and figure out what's going on... It may...Be very careful... Were all in danger..._

I press stop on the recorder.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam says to us in a tone that's saying- I'm super smart now because I'm in university.

"Not bad Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean says.

"Alright. Tess here slowed it down, did her little technical magic thing and tada!" Dean says looking at me with a grin.

I press play again. Not in the mood for mine and Deans banter.

_I can never go home..._

The woman's voice says. I press stop again and look at Sam.

"Never go home." Sam whispers but loud enough that we hear him.

I toss the recorder into the still open trunk and take down the shot-gun. I stand straight and shut the trunk before leaning on it behind Dean.

"You know, in almost 4 years. We have never bothered you. Never asked you for a thing." Dean says

Sam looks away and sighs before looking back to us.

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him."

I smile at him. Dean just nods.

"But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here."

Sam turns to go back into the apartment.

"What's first thing Monday?" I ask him

"I have this. I have this interview." Sam says turning around.

"What, a job interview? Skip it." Dean says to him.

"It's a law school interview. It's my whole future on a plate." Sam replied

I was taken aback by that. I never thought that Sam would just quit hunting. I always thought he would come back.

"Law School?" Dean says with a smirk.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam says expectantly.

I look over to Dean and he doesn't say anything.

"Don't worry Sam were gunna be back here by Monday for your Interview." I say with a smile.

* * *

Sam went back into the apartment and into the bedroom. He pulled out a large hook shaped knife and slides it inside the bag. He looks up just as Jess enters the room.

"Wait, you're taking off?" She asks.

Sam looks up at her.

"Is this about your dad? Is he alright?" She asks him

Sam goes over to the dresser and turns on the lamp that's on top of it. "Yeah, you know. Just a little family drama."

Jess comes further in and sits on the bed. "Your sister said he was on some kind of a hunting trip."

Sam looks through one of the drawers and comes out with a couple of shirts, he puts them into the duffel "Oh yeah, he's deer hunting up at the Cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack and Jose along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back."

Jess looks over to him. "What about the interview?"

Sam grabs the duffel and goes around the bed. "I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple of days."

Jessica gets and follows him. "Sam. I mean, please."

Sam stops and turns around. Jess stops too. "Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?"

Sam chuckles a bit. "I'm fine."

"It's just... you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal." Jess says to him.

"Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise." Sam kisses her on the cheek and leaves.

"At least tell me where you're going!" Jessica calls after him.

* * *

Dean and I were leaning on the hood of the Impala waiting for Sam in silence. Dean decided to break it for us. He knew I never would.

"So Sammy the Lawyer? Has a nice ring to it don't you think." Dean says nodding his head and glancing at me.

"Yeah, I think Sam will be a great Lawyer." I say back not meaning it at all.

Truthfully I hope the car breaks down when we are about to bring Sam back or he fails his interview I want something to go wrong just so that we can spend time together. I love Dean and My father more than anything and there my family; but I miss Sam and hes my family too.

"What do you think happened to Dad?" I ask Dean while looking at the ground and imagining the worst possible way for him to die.

"I don't know. It's Dad." He answers.

After that we stay silent again. About five minutes later Sam comes out with a duffel bag.

I gave him a smile and a nod before I went over to the car and opened the backseat door and slid in. I took out my iPod from my duffel on the other seat and turned the volume up high. I put my bag on the seat and put my head on it as a makeshift pillow and pull my legs up onto the seat then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up when Dean threw a paper wrapper at me from the front. I sat up and glared at him while he just gave me a smirk. I gave a sarcastic smile back to him and then looked out the window where we were parked in front of a gas pump with a shack for a store.

"I'm going into the convenience store. Fill up the tank for me." He says flicking a credit card at me.

"Sure. Get me a bottle of Pepsi?" I say picking up the card from the floor of the car where it landed. Dean nods at me and goes inside. I look up and see Sam with the door open rifling through a box of tapes.

I open the door and step out stretching my arms and legs hearing a few joints crack from the stiffness of sleeping curled up in the back. I step towards the gas tank in the car and open up the lid. I move to the gas pump and put the credit card in picking up the nozzle and then going back to the car I squeeze the trigger holding it in place and watching the meter. I glance at Sam who is still going through the box and not seeming happy with the choices. I look back to the meter before speaking. "You may want to invest in an IPod."

He turns and looks at me before going through it again. "I won't be on the road with you for long so I don't see the point."

"Right. I forgot law school." I say with a sad smirk.

"Like I told you and Dean yesterday I quit hunting for good."

"I know Sam, I just forgot." I said defensively.

I pull the gas pump out of the car and put it back in the holder then close the lid on the car and look over at the store for Dean who has just come out of the store holding a bag of chips and my Pepsi and some other junky food we like to call 'Breakfast'.

"Hey!" He calls to us. Sam leans out and looks at him. I just tilt my head in his direction. "You want breakfast?" He asks Sam shaking the bag of chips. He tosses me the bottle of Pepsi. "I would wait a couple minutes before opening that." He says to me and pointing to the Pepsi. He turns to Sam again

"No Thanks. So how did you pay for that stuff?" He asks Dean. "You guys still running credit card scams?"

I open up the car door and climb in the middle front seat so I can be between them.

"Yeah we'll, Hunting isn't exactly a pro ball career." Dean says walking over to the driver's door.

"All we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards." I say to Sam. Dean puts his hand up in a high-five for me to slap. I do it and Sam looks at me like I just robbed a bank.

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam says swinging his legs back into the car and closes the door.

Dean gets into the driver's seat and puts his soda and chips down."Uh, Burt Aframian and his son Hector and daughter Shelly. Scored three cards out of the deal." He closes the door.

"That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." Sam says looking through the box with at least a dozen cassettes, some have album art, others are hand-labeled.

"Why?" Dean asks looking over to him.

"Well for one, there cassette tapes. And two. "He holds ups a tape for every band he names "Black Sabbath? Motor head? Metallica?" Dean takes the Metallica tape from Sam "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Well, House rules Sammy. "Dean says while putting the tape in the player. "Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts his or her cake hole." He says while glancing at me. I just roll my eyes at him. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. It's Sam okay?"

The music begins the play. More like bursting are eardrums. "Sorry I can't hear you. The music's too loud." Dean says gesturing to his ears.

Sam turns to look at me and I just shrug my shoulders. Dean starts the engine and we drive off.

* * *

** Centennial Highway**

We drive past a sign that says "Jericho 7" as Sam was talking on his cell phone. I'm looking out the window watching trees go by when Sam hangs up.

"Thank you." He says before closing the phone."Alright so there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or the morgue. So that's something I guess."

I glance at Sam and then stare out the windshield. At a bridge ahead of us, there are two police cars and several officers.

"Hey, check it out." I say to them

Dean pulls over and we have a long look before I reach over Sam and open up the glove box compartment. Inside is a box with fake Ids with Mine, Deans and Dads face on them. "So. FBI? DEA? Federal marshals? What will it be today?" I say completely seriously while looking through the box. I look up and Sam is just staring at me with a completely shocked look on his face. Dean pulls the box from my hands and picks two out and gives me one.

"Let's go." He says grinning at Sam, before getting out of the car.

On the bridge I started listening to what the Officers are saying. The Deputy I assume is the lead is leaning over the bridge and yelling down to two men in wetsuits who are poking around the river. "You guys find anything?"

One of the men calls back to him. "No! Nothing!"

The Deputy turns back to the abandoned car in the middle of the bridge. Another Deputy is at the driver's side looking around inside the car. "No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean." He says

Dean and I walk in front of Sam looking like we belong at a crime scene.

"So this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?" The deputy from the bridge asks.

"Yeah." He replies.

"How's Amy doing?" He asks.

"She's putting up missing posters downtown." He answers

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asks them

One of them looks up when Dean starts talking and he straightens up to talk to us.

"And who are you?" He asks us.

We flash our badges at him

"Federal Marshall's. Do you have a name Deputy?" Dean ask looking at him.

"Deputy Jaffe. You're a little young for Marshals, aren't you?" Jaffe asks us. He looks me up and down.

Dean laughs. "Thanks that's awfully kind of you."

"I'm an Analyst." I say to him with a smile covering for myself as I am way to young looking to be a Marshall.

Dean walks over to the car pretending to be investigating it. I move a little closer to the car but still close to the deputy.

"So, This victim did you know him?" I ask looking back over to the deputy.

Deputy Jaffe nods his head. "Town like this. Everybody knows everybody."

I look over at Dean who is still circling the car and looking around. "Any connections between the victims, besides that they're all men?"

"No. Not so far as we can tell." The deputy answers turning in mine and Dean's direction.

He looks back at Sam who is walking towards us. "So what's your theory?"

"Honestly. We don't know. Serial Murder? Kidnapping ring?"

"Well that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean says to him. I hear Sam stomp on his foot. I would have done it harder.

I look at Deputy Jaffe and give him a smile. "Thank you so much for your time." I say then we all start to walk away. I walk slower than Sam and Dean so that they can catch up to me.

Dean smacks Sam on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Sam asks

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" He asks him.

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Sam says.

Dean looks at Sam and move in front of us making us stop walking.

"Hey, you should just be thankfull that Sam was the one standing next to you. I would have stopped on your foot a lot harder." I say with a teasing smirk.

Dean just scoffs at me and looks at Sam "Come on. They don't really know what's going on. Were all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

I look behind Dean and I see the sheriff and two very real looking agents approaching us. I clear my throat and use my head to gesture behind us Dean turns and Sam follows my gaze.

"Can I help you folks?" The sheriff asks

"No sir, we were just leaving." I say to him.

As the FBI agents walk past us Dean nods at each of them. "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully." He says using the names from X-Files.

We walk past the sheriff who I give a smile to as I walk past him he turns to watch us go suspiciously.

* * *

We got back into the car and drove away. We entered Jericho and stopped at a street.

"Well, what do we do now?" Sam asked us.

"I honestly don't know." Dean says back.

"Well, we should probably go talk to the girlfriend." I say from the middle.

"Great idea Tess. Why didn't I think of that? Oh right I did. We have no idea where she is." Dean says mocking me.

"I'm guessing your both deaf then right?" I ask looking between them. "I know where she is." I say with a smug smirk on my lips. Jeez It's a wonder we get anything done with the men in my family.

"Sharing is caring." Dean says looking to me with a smile.

I lift my hand and point out the window to a young woman who is putting up posters with Troy's face on them up on the walls. They follow my gaze and Dean just scoffs at me before we all get out of the car and walk towards her.

"You must be Amy." I say when we approach her.

"Yeah." She says glancing at us quickly before continuing to put posters up.

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. Were his cousins. I'm Dean, This is Sammy and Tess."

"He never mentioned you to me." She says before she walks away with us following her.

"Well that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." Dean says.

"We're looking for him too, we're kind of asking around." I say to her with a reassuring smile.

Another women comes up to Amy and puts a hand on her arm."Hey are you okay?" she questions.

"Yeah." Amy answers with a smile.

"You mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sammy asks them.

* * *

We walked over to a diner and sat down at a booth with Amy and her friend Rachel, I ended up sitting between Sam and Dean on the opposite side. Dean has his arm stretched on the booth behind me.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...He never did." Amy tells us.

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam asks her.

She shakes her head from side to side before she answers. "No. Nothing I can remember."

I notice she has a pentagram in a circle for a necklace.

"I like your necklace." I say to her looking down at it.

She holds the pendant she's wearing attentively in her hand and looks down at it "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents. "She laughs a little. "With all that devil stuff."

I giggle a little bit as does Sam "Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." Sam explains to them sounding like he knows everything.

"Okay. Thank you, unsolved mysteries." Dean cuts in taking his arm from behind my head and leaning forward on the table. "Here's the deal ladies . The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..."

Amy and Rachel look at each other then turn back to us

"What is it?" I question them.

"Well it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Rachel answers me

"What do they talk about?" The three of us say at the same time.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago."

Dean and I look at each other with raised eyebrows then we turn our attention back to Amy and Rachel. I look over to Sam who is nodding at them to continue.

"Well, supposedly she's still out there." Rachel adds. "She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

"Thank you so much for your time." I say looking between the two and giving them a sad smile. They give me a smile and a nod back while they get out of the booth and leave us.

* * *

We decided to go to the local library and try to find the name of a women who was murdered.

Inside the library the three of us were sitting around a computer where Dean was searching the archives of the Jericho Herald. He types in the words _"Female Murder Hitchhiking"_ in the search box. He clicks GO; the search tells us there are" (0) results. I push Dean out-of-the-way and replace the word "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" I press Go and get the same response. I sigh really hoping we won't have to go hard copy and go through hundreds of newspaper articles. Sam is sitting next to Dean and he pushes us both out of the way.

"Dude!" Dean says slapping Sam on the shoulder.

"Your such a control freak Sammy, I would have had it eventually." I say giving him a pissed off glare.

He ignores my comments. "So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?"

"Yeah." Yes." Dean and I say at the same time

"Well maybe it's not murder." He replies. He replaces "Murder" with "Suicide" and an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial" pops up. He opens the article which is dated April 25, 1981.

I read the Article over.

_A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night._

_Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several [minutes]. She reported that their complex-[...]_

_What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."_

_At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager._

_"Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children."_

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river. " Sam says to Dean more than me. Probably knowing that Dean most likely didn't read any of that article.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean says

"Yeah." Sam replies

"What?" Dean asks in a demanding tone.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die. "I say

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch." Sam adds reading from the article.

"The bridge looks familiar to you?" Dean says pointing to a picture of Sylvania Bridge where Constance died and Troy's car was found abandoned

* * *

Once it was dark out that night we went to the bridge. Dean, Sam and I walk along it and then we stop to lean on the railing and look down at the river.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean says smirking.

"It's not funny Dean. I happen to think that it's horrible. Her kids just drowned I can see why she would want to die too." I say shoving him a little

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asks looking over to us. I look at Dean. I always feel like he has all the answers.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him."

Dean continues to walk along the bridge and Sam and I follow.

"Okay, so now what?" Sam asks.

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Dean says. I can't help but smirk a little. Sam will have to stay for longer then. My smirk falls when Sam stops walking

"I told you both, I've gotta get back by Monday—" Sam says

Dean and I turn around I just look around the bridge not meeting Sam's eye.

"Monday. Right. The interview." Dean says

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Dean argues.

I now know I'm not the only one who hopes that Sam will stay with us for good now.

Sam steps closer moving into Dean's face

"No, and she's not ever going to know." He says sounding angry.

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean says. He is really not helping the situation.

Dean turns around and keeps walking. Sam follows him. I stay where I am eavesdropping on the argument. This happens every time Sam and Dean are together. They fight.

"And who's that?" Sam asks

"You're one of us." Dean says. I see him gesturing to himself and pointing to me out of the corner of my eye.

Sam hurries to get in front of Dean "No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life." He shouts.

"You have a responsibility to—." Dean tries to explain.

Sam cuts him off mid- speech. "To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

Dean grabs Sam by the collar of his shirt and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge. I turn around now gaping at them.

"Don't talk about her like that." Dean says before he releases Sam and walks away. I look over by the car and I see Constance standing on the railing.

"Guys. Look." I say pointing at her they look over at me and follow my finger and see Constance looking over at us, and then she steps forward off the edge. We run to the railing and look over and see nothing is down there.

"Where'd she go?" Dean exclaims.

"I don't know." Sam and I say.

Behind us I hear the Impala's engine start and its headlights shine on us. We all turn to look.

"What the—" Dean starts

"Who's driving the car?" I asks looking at the car.

Dean pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them. Sam and I glance at them. The car jerks into motion, heading straight for us. We turn around and run.

"Go! Go!" Sam Yells.

I look back at the car and its moving faster than we are; when it gets too close, we all dive over the railing. I catch my hands on the ledge and hold on waiting. I hear the car come to a stop. I look to my right where Sam has caught himself on the edge of the bridge and is hanging on the same as me. He pulls himself up onto the bridge and I follow his lead as he leans down over the railing and helps me the rest of the way up. Once Im up I look around and there is no sign of Constance or Dean anywhere

"Dean? Dean!" I yell cupping my hands around my mouth.

"What!" I hear Dean yell from below the bridge. I run over to the rail and look down at a filthy and annoyed looking Dean crawling out of the water and onto the muddy bank, panting.

"Hey! Are you all right?" I yell down at him.

He holds up one hand in an A-OK sign "I'm super."

Sam and I laugh, me laughing much harder than him. It's not every day I get to see this. Sam and I make are way down and help a soaking Dean to the car

He opens up the hood to look at the engine and make sure it's okay after looking around for about 5 minutes he shuts the hood of his car and leans on it. I sit beside him careful not to touch him.

"Your car all right?" Sam asks not sounding concerned at all.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean yells around angrily

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam says settling on the hood next to me. Dean throws up his arms in frustration, and then flicks mud off his hands. I breathe-deeply through my nose and regretted it instantly. I then look at Dean. Who is still sitting next to me

"You smell like a toilet." I say looking at him. I can't help it I start going into a fit of laughter.

Dean looks at me. "I'm glad you're okay little Sis, Come on. Give your older brother a hug." He says smirking at me. Before I have a chance to run away Dean pulls me into a fierce hug.

* * *

We went to the nearest motel we could find so Dean could shower and we could finally get some sleep. We walked into the lobby and Dean put down A Versa Bank MasterCard with the name of Hector Aframian, He slaps it down on a handwritten guest ledger.

"One room, please." Dean says standing at the motel check-in desk, still filthy, with Sam and I right behind him. Me still trying to stifle my laughs. The clerk raises an eyebrow at Dean's appearance and then picks up the card and looks at it.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" The clerk asks

"What do you mean?" Sam asks the older man.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month." He says. Shocking the giggles away.

Dean looks back at Sam and me before we head to that specific room.

* * *

We arrived at the right door and Dean just looks at me expectantly. "Well do your thing! Well stand guard." He says shoving me forward to the door. I get to work on the door and look back at Sam and Dean who face away from the door trying to look casual and failing at it.

I swing open the door silently then hide the lock picks again then I walk inside to see pictures covering the walls. I look out the door where Sam and Dean are still standing there outside, playing lookout, until I reach out of the room and grab the back of each of their jackets and yank them inside the room. I close the door behind them and then we start to look around—every surface has papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. I look at the desk where there is a pile of books and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol.

"Whoa." Sam says and I nod in agreement.

Dean turns on the light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. I just scoff at him disgusted.

Sam and I both step over a line of salt on the floor. I look over to Dean again and catch him sniff the burger and recoil. "I don't think he's been here for a couple of days at least." He says

Sam fingers the salt on the floor and looks up. "Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in."

I look at the papers covering one wall with Dean coming over to look at it with me.

"What have you got here?" Sam says

I look at the wall and read all the papers about the "Centennial Highway victims."

"I don't get it. I mean different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Dean states.

While Dean is talking I notice Sam move across the room and start looking at the papers taped to the other walls. I follow him and have a look for myself There's something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note _"MORTIS DANSE"_, a column about _"Devils + Demons"_, another about** "Sirens, Witches, the possessed"**, a wooden pentacle, and a note that says_ "Woman in White"_ above a printout of the Jericho Herald article on Constance's suicide.

Sam turns on another lamp.

"Dad figured it out." I whisper staring at the Wall.

Dean turns to look. Apparently hearing me. "What do you mean?" He asks standing beside me now.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white." Sam answers.

"You sly dogs." Dean says and then turns back to us from looking the wall. "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness." Sam says

"Well, Dad would want to make sure. He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" He says looking between us.

"Not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband." I tap a picture of Joseph Welch with my finger. The caption says he's thirty in the photo; the article dates to 1981, so he must be around sixty-four now

"If he's still alive." Sam says going to look at something else.

"All right. Why don't you guys, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm going to get cleaned up." Dean says glancing down at himself and walking away to the bathroom.

I just nod my head at him taking in all this information that dad had gathered around the room.

"Hey, Dean?" I hear Sam say. "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry."

"No chick-flick moments." Dean answers

Sam laughs "All right. Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Morons." I say to them. We all quirk a smile and laugh. Then Dean continues to the bathroom.

I look over to Sam again who seems to notice something, his smile disappearing, and crosses over to the wall for a closer look. I follow him. He stops in front of a large mirror, and stuck into the mirror frame is a photo of Dad sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to a Dean in a baseball cap and Sam with me on his lap between them. Sam takes the photo off the mirror and holds it, smiling sadly. I put my hand on his shoulder and squeeze it gently before walking away and looking at the walls again.

* * *

Later that day I was laying on the bed watching TV while Sam paces, holding his phone, and then he stops and sits down on the bed. I take my cell phone from my pocket and start to fiddle with it while I watch the TV.

Dean clean again, comes out of the bathroom and grabs his jacket. He puts it on as he crosses the room.

"Hey, guys, I'm starving, I'm going to grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?" He asks looking at us.

"I would like a burger and fries." I say looking to him before turning my attention back to my phone.

"No." Sam says.

"Aframians buying." He says looking over to him from the door

Sam just shakes his head making an "Mm-mm." noise and the sitting on the bed, with his phone to his ear. I stand up and drop my phone on the floor. When I pick it up its ringing with the Caller ID being Dean.

I answer it and look at Sam who just hung up. "You just left." I say into it sitting down on a chair.

"Five-oh, take off." Dean says. I stand up with wide eyes, catching Sam's attention who stands up.

"What about you?" I ask Dean

"Uh, they kind of spotted me. Go find Dad."

Then Dean hangs up. I look up at Sam. "We gotta go. Now!" I say moving over to the window and peeking outside I see Deputy Hein approaching and dart away from the window. Sam and I grab our stuff and then climb out the back window carrying our bags with us.

* * *

Sam and I walked up to the Welch house door, I knocked an an old man come to the door and opens it. I recognize an older version of the Joseph Welch from the photo.

"Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asks him.

"Yeah." he replies. I just give him a smileand we go for a walk down the junk-filled driveway, Sam gives him the photo he found on The motel room mirror of our father asking if he had seen him.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him." He says handing the photo back to Sam."He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."

"That's right. We're working on a story together." I say to him smiling

"Well, I don't know what the hell kind of story you're working on. The questions he asked me?"

"About your wife Constance?" Sam asks

"He asked me where she was buried." He said sounding like he thought we were weirdos

"And where is that again?" I ask sweetly

"What, I gotta go through this twice?" he says sounding appalled.

"It's fact-checking. If you don't mind." Sam covers

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge."

"And why did you move?" Sam asks

"I'm not going to live in the house where my children died." He replies glaring.

Sam and I stop walking. Joseph stops walking too.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" Sam asks.

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known." He says while looking at me in a way I really don't like.

Sam clears his throat. "So you had a happy marriage?"

I notice Joseph hesitates before answering. "Definitely."

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time" Sam says as we turn toward the Impala and Joseph walks away from us. I think of something then I look back at Joseph. Sam stopping too now looking at me confused.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?" I ask

Joseph stops and turns around. "A what?"

"A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?" I explain to him

He just stares at me.

"It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really." I say walking back over to him. "Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately Arizona, and Indiana. All these are different women." I say stopping in front of him. "You understand. But all share the same story."

"Look, Girly. I don't care much for nonsense." Joseph says before he walks away. I follow him with Sam silently following me.

"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them. "Joseph stops when I say this so I continue. "These women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their own children." He turns around and looks at me."Then once they have realized what they have done, they take their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again."

"You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You Bitch!" He yells at me.

"You tell me." I say unfazed by his rude remark.

"I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!" He yells his face shakes, whether from anger or grief I can't tell. Them he walks away and Sam and I go back to the Impala

Once inside I sit in the passenger seat while Sam gets in the drivers. . I look up at Sam who is giving me an appraising look.

"What? Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I say with humor in my tone.

"I just noticed. You have really changed in the last 4 years." He says looking at me then starting the car. I nod my head and my humor leaves me instantly. I put on another fake smile "Get to the police station and park by the fire escape." I tell him with a devilish grin on my face.

"Why?" Sam asks.

"Stop asking questions Sammy... Sometimes you just have to go with it." I say.

Sam drives off and we don't talk. When we arrive at the station he parks by the fire escape and looks at me . "Now what?"

"Now we wait." I answer smiling.

* * *

Sam and I had been in the car for a little over 4 hours waiting for dark. We had been playing cards for the whole time. I look outside and the street lights are on it seems dark enough so I pull out my phone from my pocket. Sam gives me a questioning look and I just hush him before calling 911

"911, what is your Emergency?" The operator says.

I make my voice sound all panicky "Hello? Yes I would like to Report gunshots on Whiteford road. Please send the Police."

"Can I have your name please?"

"Yea, of course. My name is..." I say before hanging up.

Sam just stares at me and I shrug my shoulders

* * *

15 minutes later Dean came down the fire escape carrying something with him. He knocks on Sam's window making him jump.

He relaxes when he realizes its Dean. He gets out of the car and goes into the backseat while Dean slides in the drivers.

"Fake 911 phone call? Tessie, I don't know if you know this, that's pretty illegal." He says making a fist for me to bump.

"You're welcome." I say grinning at him and bumping fists.

Dean starts up the car and we drive down the highway.

"Listen, we gotta talk." He says

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop." Sam says

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" Dean says looking into the backseat. He stops the car and pulls over on the side of the road.

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sam keeps talking ignoring Dean.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"What? How do you know? When did he leave?" I shout in his face.

"I've got his journal." Dean says holding it up.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." Sam says looking at it

"Yeah, well, he did this time." Dean replies looking between us.

"What's it say?" Sam asks

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going." He says flipping to the pages and stopping at one with Deans name and the numbers "35-111" on it.

"Coordinates. Where do they lead?" I ask looking up from the page to Dean's face.

"I'm not sure yet." He answers

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam asks.

Dean shrugs and starts the engine and we begin driving again. I look over to Sam and back to the front where Constance has appeared on the road in front of us. Dean doesn't have time to stop and the car goes right through her as Dean brings it to a halt. I turn around to see if Sam is okay and see Constance sitting beside him.

"Take me home...Take me home!" She yells to us.

"No." I say to her.

She just glares at me and then I hear the doors lockk. I move over to the lock on the door and it won't open. The car lurches forward and begins to drive itself. Dean tries to steer, but Constance is controlling everything. We all continue to try to get out of car then Constance starts flickering in and out. The car pulls up in front of Constance's old house and the engine shuts off and so do the headlights.

I keep pushing on my door and the next thing I know I'm being thrown out of the car onto the dirt drive way. I put out my hands so I don't break my neck and instead land on my hands and knees. I stand up and wipe the dirt off of my hands, I hold them palm up close to my face and I can't tell because it's too dark but I'm sure by the stinging feeling that they're scraped up and bleeding. I wipe them on my thighs again and then run back over to the car and try to open it up. Its no use but I can hear them inside the car.

"I can never go home." Constance says with a very sad voice that makes me feel like crying.

"You're scared to go home." Sam says then Constance flickers away and she is gone. I look through the window and she appears in the shotgun seat. I watch her climbs into Deans lap and shove him back hard enough to recline the seat back.

"Get of him you sick ghost!" I yell at her banging at the window. My attempts to help go unnoticed by her but I still do it.

"Hold me. I'm so cold." She says snuggling into him. Dean doesn't move then suddenly she is sitting on Sam's lap in the back.

"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!" He yells at her.

"You will be. Just hold me." She says before she starts to kiss Sam as he struggles. I look at Dean but he is in the front reaching for the keys. Suddenly she pulls back and disappears; I see a flash of something horrible behind her face just as she vanishes.

I turn around and look outside and don't see anything. Then Sam yells out in pain and I whip back to face the car. Through the window I watch him yank his hoodie open to reveal five holes burned through the fabric, matching where Constance's fingers were.

I try the car and it's still locked. I run over to the trunk and pick the lock, reach inside and grab a shot-gun and load it. I shut the trunk and go to the side of the car. Constance flickers back and as she reaches to Sam's chest again I shoot her with rock salt shattering the window in the process; Which Dean is so going to kill me later for.

Constance stops when I shoot her so I move closer firing at her again. She glares at me and then she vanishes for a few moments then she reappears inside the car on top of Sam again, I keep firing at her until she disappears again. I look at Dean who looks at the window and glares at me. He sits up and starts the car.

"Dean. Take her home!" I yell at him and then I jump out-of-the-way.

Dean drives smashing the car through the side of the house. I hurry through the boards of the wreckage to the passenger side of the car.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" I yell at them.

"I think..." Sam stutters "I'm fine." Dean says at the same time

"Can you guys move?"

"Yeah. Help us out of here." Sam says.

I lean through the window to give Dean a hand out and then help Sam and once they are both beside me we look over at Constance as she picks up a large framed photograph of her and her children.

She looks up from it and glares at us then she throws the picture down angrily. Then a table rushes towards us, pinning us against the car. The lights start to flicker; I watch Constance as she looks around the room looking scared. I hear a trickling sound and look to the stairs where water begins to pour down the staircase. The three of us watch as Constance slowly walks over to it. I look to the top of the stairs and see a little boy and a girl I recognize from the photograph standing there holding hands and speak in chorus to Constance in chilling voices. "You've come home to us, Mommy."

Constance stares at them and looks distraught. Suddenly they are behind her; they embrace her tightly and she screams out. She starts flickering and then Constance and the two kids melt into a puddle of water on the floor. I stare dumbfounded at it and then Sam and Dean start to shove the table away so I join in and help them. Once it's out-of-the-way I go look over at the spot where Constance and her Children vanished.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean says looking around.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." Sam clarifies.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Tess." Dean praises me.

He walks over to me and gives me a hard push with his hand. Making me almost lose my balance and fall. He slaps Sam on the chest where I see he's been injured and then walks away from us. I start laughing and Sam does too through the pain. We both follow Dean over to the car. It doesn't look too badly damaged other then the window.

"What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Dean says to me

"Hey! I saved your asses." I say defending myself.

Dean just nods and looks over at the car. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" He says turning around to look at Sam and I. "I'll kill you."

Sam laughs but I can't as I know that Dean was being completely serious.

* * *

We were in the Impala driving down the road with a busted tail light and the broken window. Other than that it seemed in pretty good shape. I was sitting between Dean who was driving and Sam in the passenger's seat as he has the journal on my lap and its open to the "DEAN 35-111" page Sam has a map open on his lap and is looking for coordinates with a ruler. I hold the flashlight aimed at the map from beside him trying to find the coordinates over Sam's shoulder but I still don't ask anything.

"Okay, here's where Dad went." Sam says pointing at a spot on the map. "It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

I nod at Sam and I look at Dean. "Sounds charming. How far?"

"About six hundred miles." I reply happily. It's not too far away.

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning." Dean replies. I smile again before remembering that Monday is tomorrow.

I look over at Sam and watch him hesitate to answer. I already know what he's going to say, so I lean back against my seat.

"Look, guys. I um..."

"You're not coming with us." I state in a cold tone.

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there." Sam says trying to convince himself or us I'm not entirely sure.

I look at Dean hoping he will say something that will keep Sam here. He just nods looking just as disappointed as I am."Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home."

I turn of the flashlight and pull my iPod out of my bag on the floor and put the head phones in my ears. We didn't speak the rest of the way.

* * *

We arrive at Sam's apartment building a few hours later. It's still dark out and the sun won't be up for a few hours. We pull up to it with Dean and me still having frowns on our faces. I can't bring myself to look at Sam. out of the corner of my eye I see him get out and he leans over to look through the window. "Call me if you find him?" He says to us and Dean and I silently nod.

"And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" He says to us. I just nod and let Dean speak."Yeah, all right."

Sam pats the car door twice and then he turns away. I move over to the passenger seat from the middle and Dean leans towards me putting his arm behind my head giving me a pat on the shoulder and then he moves away and out towards Sam. "Sam?" I look at him now when he turns around.

"You know, we made a hell of a team back there." Dean says to him.

"Yeah." Sam says smiling a little.

"Bye Sammy." I say to him then I look away.

"I know you were hoping that he would stay with us." Dean says looking over at me as we drive off.

I just rest my head against the window and answer him. "Wishful thinking." I reply. We were silent for a while and I couldn't help it but my mind started thinking about how everyone leaves me. Mom, Sam, Dad. Dean will be next and I will be alone in the world. I look up at him. "Hey Dean, I love you. You know that right."

He turns his head to me and squints his eyes before they soften." I know. I love you too."

"Don't ever leave me. Promise?" I say.

"Promise." He answers smirking. "Enough with the chick flick moments. This still doesn't get you off the hook of the window."

We laugh half-hearted before becoming silent again. I look out the window and in the side-view mirror I see smoke coming from Sam's apartment. "Dean. Go back right now!" I yell at him.

He glances at me then does a U-turn and speeds off back to Sam. His eyes widen with understanding and confusion when he sees the smoke. When we get there I jump out of the car with Dean ahead of me. Damn him and his long legs. He kicks the door open and we run up to Sam's room.

"Sam! Sam!" We yell.

I look up and see Jess on the ceiling engulfed in flames with her stomach cut open. I stare at her in a sort of trance unable to move, I feel like Ive seen this situation before. In a flash it's a different woman up on the ceiling who I recognize as my mother from the photographs and then it's gone again and its Jess, I shake my head and I fell tears streaming down my face.

"No! No!" Sam yells

Dean grabs Sam off the bed where he is trying to get to Jess and shoves him out the door, with me following them. Sam struggles all the way down. I help Dean hold him from going back and we rush out. The whole time listening to Sam's yells "Jess! Jess! No!" We get outside just as fire engulfs the apartment.

Fire trucks arrived a few minutes later, and I walked to the Impala and into the middle of the front seat in the car still silently crying. I had never remembered anything about my mother's death. It hurt to know that something like this would unlock such a horrible memory. I remember before we went to Jericho wanting something to happen so Sam would have to stay with us. I regretted those thoughts, this isn't what I wanted.

I let out a single sob and then pulled myself together again. I look outside where Sam and Dean are standing by the trunk. I can't see what they're doing but I can hear them.

"We got work to do." I hear Sam say. I nod my head to myself agreeing with those words. This thing that killed Jess killed my mother. I wasn't going to let that go.

Sam shuts the trunk and he and Dean get inside the car, I pull Sam into a tight hug as we both cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Just wanted to say thank you to all the people out there who have been reading. Means a lot to me. So thank you ! **

**Here is Chapter 2! **

We had attended Jessica's funeral to support Sam a week ago. We looked around for about a week for any sign of the thing that killed her but we came up with nothing. Then we left on our way to Colorado. Sam was sleeping in the passenger seat. He had been having nightmares since Jess's death. He tried to hide it from us but he wasn't very good at it. I sat in the middle again with Dean driving. Suddenly Sam jerks awake. He blinks and rubs his eyes. .

"You okay?" Dean asks

Sam glances over to us and looks away. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Dean and I nod

"Another nightmare?" I ask Sam patting his shoulder.

He just clears his throat ignoring me.

"You wanna drive for a while?" Dean asks looking over at him.

I get a smirk on my face. That was the last thing I expected. He never asked me that when i was upset, the smirk falls from my face.

Sam chuckles a little "Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind." Dean says looking back to the road.

"Look, I know you're both worried about me." Sam says looking at us. "I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."

"Mm-hm." "Of course." Dean and I say at the same time.

Sam grabs the map from the dash board. "All right, where are we?"

"Just outside of Grand Junction." I reply.

Sam folds down the map; of Colorado I put a large X labeled 35-111 in red marker at the coordinates about a week ago. I look at it for a moment then look back out the windshield.

"You know what?" Sam says "Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica—" Dean starts

"We got to find Dad first." Sam finishes.

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after seventeen years, it's no coincidence." Dean says. "Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

"It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge." Sam says looking at the map again.

"What about it?" Dean says

"There's nothing there. It's just woods." Sam answers

"Can I see it?" I ask. Sam passes me the Map and I look at it.

"Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" Sam ass us. Like we would know.

I fold up the map and put it in the visor above Sams head. I look out the window and we drive past a National Forest sign that says, "Welcome to Lost Creek Colorado National Forest".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranger Station.

We parked the car in the parking lot and headed into the ranger station. Dean starts looking at a photo of a giant bear. I turn and stand by Sam to look at a 3D map of the forest; I pay particular attention to the ridge labeled "Blackwater Ridge."

"It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, and dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam says pointing on the map

"Dudes, check out the size of this freaking bear." Dean says not listening to a word Sam says.

I walk over where Dean is still looking at a framed photo of a man standing behind the biggest bear I've ever seen. I semi-memorized the map, mostly around Blackwater ridge.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure." Sam says walking over to stand beside me.

"You kids aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" A voice says from behind us. I jump startled. Turning around a park ranger with a cup of coffee in his hand is staring at us

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam says laughing a little.

Dean grins and raises a fist in the air. "Recycle, man." I just roll my eyes at him. Could he be any more of an idiot?

"Bull." The ranger says eyeing him, and I give Dean a quick glare before I turn back to the ranger

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

Dean seems to be considering this but before he can say anything I answer. "Yes, ranger." My eyes flick down to his name tag. "Wilkinson. Haley and I are best friends." I say with a smile.

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a back country permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly missing persons now, is it?" We all just shake our heads from side to side. "You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean says. I elbow him in the gut for his unorthodox comment.

"That is putting it mildly." The ranger says walking away.

"Actually you know what would help. If I could show her a copy of that back country permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date. I know it would make me feel much better if I was in her position." I say glancing at Dean with a sad smirk.

The Ranger just eyes me and then nods his head. He prints a copy off for me and we leave the station

Once we are out of it I can't hold in my laughter any longer." If this hunter thing doesn't work out. Maybe I should peruse a career in acting." I say to them holding up the paper. Dean chuckles with me while Sam's face is amused but he won't laugh. I understand why, just wish he would do something other than be gloomy all the time.

"What, are you two doing? Cruising for a hookup or something?

"What do you mean?" Dean asks

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" Sam says to us while walking to the passenger side of the car. I hop inside the front from Dean's side and stop in the middle.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" Dean answers staring at Sam

"What?" He asks shaking his head

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?"

"Since now." Sam says getting inside the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived at the Collins house and walked up to the door; I knocked standing beside Dean with Sam behind us. The door opens to reveal a young woman who I assume is Haley.

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Tess and behind us is Sam. We're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy." Dean says.

She hesitates. "Lemme see some ID." She says.

Dean and I pull out fake IDs with the names 'Samuel Cole' and 'Sarah Willis' we hold it up against the screen. Haley looks at them then at us. I smile at her and she opens the screen wide enough for us to come through. "Come on in."

"Thanks." I say

Haley catches sight of something behind us. I turn around and notice it's the Impala.

"That yours?" She asks Dean

"Yeah." He answers looking at it quickly with a grin on his face.

"Nice car." She says before turning to lead us into the kitchen, where a boy who doesnt look more than 2 years younger than me is sitting at the table on a laptop.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asks them.

Haley comes back into the room from the kitchen with a bowl she places on the table. "He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." I answer.

"He's got a satellite phone, too." She answers us with a look that I should know that. Right. I am a ranger I should know that. She walks back into the kitchen

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asks.

The boy drops his fork on the table making it clatter. He wouldn't do that." He answers

I eye Ben and he looks away from my gaze. Haley comes back into the room with more food and she places it in the table "Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asks

She nods her head and goes on the laptop and pulls up pictures "That's Tommy."

She clicks twice and another picture comes up, then the still frame opening the latest video. She clicks play and we watch it.

_"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow." _Her brother tommy says before he clicks the video off.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean says walking towards the door.

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm going to find Tommy myself." She says

"I think I know how you feel." I say with a smile.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asks pointing at the lap top.

"Sure." She says.

Then we left and headed to a local Bar to get some food.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We walk into the bar and someone breaks a game of pool. We make are way over to an empty table. A waitress goes past us carrying beer. We sit down at a table. Me in the middle. I glance at the wall and see a black bears head staring at me; I turn away because it freaks me out.

Sam opens up his laptop bag and pulls out our father's journal. "So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found."

"Any before that?" Dean asks

Sam pulls out newspaper articles to show us.

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack."

I read the headline in The Lost Creek Gazette.

_GRIZZLY BEAR ATTACKS!_

_UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA_

_HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES'_

_Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing [...]_ Dam moves the newspaper away and pulls out his laptop which already has a window open to Tom's video.

"And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." Sam says pulling up the video and going through three frames of the video one at a time. A shadow crosses the screen really fast.

"Do it again." I say.

Sam repeats the frames again.

"That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move." Sam says.

Dean reaches over me and hits Sam in the chest. "Told you something weird was going on."

"Yeah." Sam says closing the laptop down. "I got one more thing." He hands us another newspaper article to read. "In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

Dean and I look at the article

"Is there a name?" Dean asks.

"Shaw." I answer.

We get up and leave the bar heading to the Shaw house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at the house and Sam knocked on the door an old man answered. After asking him if we could question him about the attack he led us inside the house and started talking to us with a cigarette in his mouth. "Look, rangers, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a—"

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" I ask not buying his story. He probably said it so he wouldn't end up being called a loony bin.

He takes a puff of his cigarette, takes it out, and nods.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" Dean asks

"What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" I continue. "If knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make." Shaw says sitting down

"You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did." he continues

I sit down across from Him." I will believe you. Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" I ask with a reassuring smile

"Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" Sam asks from behind me.

Shaw nods again

"Got inside your tent?" I ask him.

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming." He says with a shaky voice

"It killed them?" I ask sympathetically

"Dragged them off into the night."

He says shaking his head. "Why it left me alive...have been asking myself that ever since." He pauses and his hand goes to the collar of his shirt. "Did leave me this, though." He says pulling it down to reveal three long claw mark scars. We stare at it and I look away not wanting to be rude. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon." He continues.

After thanking him we left his house and went to the motel

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked the length of a corridor with rooms on either side towards our room.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls."Dean says

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Sam answers

"Corporeal? Excuse me, professor." I say sarcastically.

"Shut up. So what do you think?"

"The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it?"

We entered the motel room and I dropped my Duffel on the bed. I opened it up and pulled out a five dollar bill. "I'm going to get something from the vending machine I'll be right back." I say grabbing the key from Sam and walking out the door to the hall. I walked down the steps to the outside and went over to the machine. I put in my five and got 4 bags of M&Ms. Dean and I shared a mutual obsession with them. I'm not off the hook for the window yet and I really hope this will help. I did save their lives. . I pulled them out of the drop and made my way back. I entered the hotel hallway where the hotel room is, I see Sam and Dean just walking towards it from the opposite end. They were carrying shotguns and trying to hide them from people who might pass them. I unlocked the door and walked inside leaving it opens for them. I walk over to the table and put the M&Ms down. They walk inside and I turn around to face them. "Anybody see you walking up here?" I ask them.

"No..?" They ask

"Good. You both suck at hiding guns." I say as they pull the shot guns out of their coats. Dean just gives me a sarcastic smirk and Sam remains neutral.

I smirk and laugh a little bit. I pack up a backpack for tomorrow. I fill it with flares and some extra clothes and water bottles. I look through my duffel and pull out my hiking clothes for tomorrow. (Outfit in the Profile).I put the bags of M&Ms in my backpack. I drop the other two packs in my duffel to give to Dean later. I grab my pajamas an old shirt of his and some plaid pants and go into the bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth. I came back out and Lay down beside Dean and close my eyes trying to fall asleep. Normally I would share with Sam but he's been having nightmares a lot and he wakes me up, I try to comfort him but it doesn't seem to be helping.

"Goodnight morons." I say through a yawn.

"Night jerks." Sam says

"Mmmmm... night bitches." Dean says

I crack a smile and fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up before both my brothers' .I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the water and had a quick shower. When I came out I brushed my teeth and my hair. I put on some mascara and then put my hair up in a ponytail. I got dressed in my clothes and walked out the bathroom.

Dean and Sam were up; they were dressed to go, well sort of. I looked them over; they were wearing biker boots and jeans. I go to the long mirror by the wall and I look at myself the back to them, we don't look much like rangers. i shrug, this was the best we could do.

"Ready to go?" Dean asks me grabbing his keys off the table.

"Yeah. One second." I say. I walk over to my shoes, pick them up and sit on the bed I put them on. I put my knifes inside them, I pull out my gun from my bag and put it in the back of my pants. I spot the M&Ms and I grab them.

I stand up and grab both my bags and I walk up to Dean and give him the M&Ms. "We do need provisions. Never know when you will be stranded in the forest." I say with a smile. He smirks back at me puts them in his pockets and we leave the hotel room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We pulled up on a dirt road; Haley and her brother were there along with a man I didn't recognize. Dean stopped the car behind them. They all stared at us and Haley shakes her head. We got out of the car, Dean walks towards Haley. I stood by the front of the car waiting for Sam to grab our stuff. Sam opens up the back door and grabs are bags. He tosses me my backpack, I catch it by the strap and put it on, and he grabs the duffel swinging it over his shoulder. We walk over to stand by Dean. I look at the man who is eyeing us all suspicious. I move my gaze to Ben, he looks rather nervous; but determined.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asks them

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asks back.

"Who are these guys?" The man asks sounding rude.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue."

Sam heads past everyone to the trail head.

"You're rangers?" The man says disbelieving. He looks at me more than he looked at Dean and Sam, Understandable I'm a tall person at 5,9 but next to Dean I seem to shrink in size.

"That's right." Dean says smugly

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley says looking at us.

Dean and I look down at ourselves

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Dean says walking past walking past her to Sam

"Lovely day for a hike isn't it?" I say to Haley when walking past to follow Sam and Dean

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt." The man says

Sam and I both stop and turn around to look at him. He has no idea how serious we know this is. We know how she feels. Dad is missing and is who knows where...

"Believe me; I know how dangerous this could get. We just want to help her find her brother, that's all." Dean says then he turns and heads past Sam and I.

XXXXXXXXX

Our group had been hiking through the forest, for a little over an hour. The man whose name I learned to be Roy was in the lead, then Dean, Haley, Ben, Me and Sam bringing up the rear.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean asks him.

"Yeah, more than a little."

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?""

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear." He replies

Dean passes Roy and walks in front of him.

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asks him.

I look over to Roy and he looks very annoyed. Then he grabs the back of Deans shirt, making me stop and stare with wide eyes.

"Whatcha doing, Roy?" Dean asks. Roy bends down and picks up a stick he pokes at the ground and a bear trap springs up where Dean almost stepped.

"You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger." Roy says he drops the stick and retakes the lead.

"It's a bear trap." Dean says looking down at it then he walks on to follow Roy.

Haley runs up to catch up with Dean. "You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. She is carrying a backpack. You're not rangers. So who the hell are you?" She says grabbing his arm and turning him around.

Ben walks past Haley, I follow him and look at Dean who indicates with his expression to go on, I look back at Sam and nod my head so he knows to keep walking. I look at Dean for a few moments then I catch up too Ben. I can still hear what they are talking about though. I can hear them to clearly its almost too quite. I don't even hear any birds.

"Sam, Tess and I are siblings, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat." Dean explains to her

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" Haley says

"I'm telling you now. 'Sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. ...ever. Except my sister but she doesn't count. So we okay?" Dean says. I smirk ain't that the truth.

There is a pause and she doesn't say anything back, for a few moments."Yeah, okay."

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?"

I hear Dean pull something out of his pockets and a rustling sound. It's probably the M&Ms. they catch up with us and we continued walking.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Roy was leading the way and then he stopped. "This is it. Blackwater Ridge."

Sam walked past Roy and looked around. "What coordinates are we at?" He asks

Roy pulls out a GPS, He reads it out too us. "Thirty-five and minus one-eleven." I walked forward and stood beside Sam and looked around and listened. I still couldn't hear anything other than the wind and our voices.

"You hear that?" Dean asks standing beside us.

"Yeah. Not even crickets." Sam answers.

I nod my head in agreement at them

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy says from behind us.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." i say to him

"That's sweet hunny. Don't worry about me." Roy says waving his gun. He pushes between me and Dean and retakes the lead. Sam and Dean follow behind him and I walk behind them, we all continue to walk on, I turn back to a catching up Ben and Haley. "Everyone needs to stay together." I say before i turn back around and keep walking.

Ben walks up beside me." Hey." I say with a smile. He gives me one back "So... are you and your brother close?" I ask him.

He looks at the ground and then lifts his head up again." Yeah, we're close. How about you?" He asks looking ahead to Sam and Dean. I turn my head and look at them thinking for a few moments. Sam and Dean were both my brothers. I loved them both. I wasn't as close to Sam anymore. I wanted us to be close again; we would have to work on that. After Sam left I became closer to Dean in the beginning I followed him around like a lost puppy before he had finally confronted me about it, he had apparentlly known the whole time.

I was pulled into a memory just thinking about it.

_I was in a Motel with Dean; Sam had left a little over 2 months ago. Dad had gone... I don't know where he went. I was laying on my stomach on the bed watching TV. Dean came out of the bathroom and grabbed his jacket. He looked over to me_

_"I'm going out." He said._

_I nodded to him slightly trying to seem unaffected. He left out the door and once it was closed I jumped off the bed and pulled my shoes on. I left the room and followed Dean trying to remain unnoticed. I had followed him around for 20 minutes so far unnoticed, or so I thought. He turned the corner of a building and I turned too. When I turned I smacked into something hard. I put my arms up in front of my face and they were grabbed. I fought back against my attacker before realizing it was just Dean. He had caught me following him. I gulped a little then tried coming up with a lie to get me out of this._

_"Dean?" I asked faking surprise." What are you doing out here?"_

_"Me? What about you?" He replied irritated_

_"What about me?" I asked playing dumb and giving him my innocent eyes look. That would work on anybody_

_"You're always following me around. Why?" He said_

_It would work on anybody except Dean. I sighed finally defeated. "I just..."_

_"Just what?" He said annoyed._

_"I just want to make sure you aren't going to leave me too!" I screamed at him with my eyes watering._

_His face softened with understanding I was not expecting that. I expected a "No chick flick moments Tess." or something along those lines. I couldn't help it but the tears over flowed my eyes and I couldn't hold them back. I pushed away from him and turned around to go back to the hotel room but Dean grabbed me and he pulled me into a tight hug._

_"I'm not going anywhere Tess. If I do I'll let you know where I'm going." He had said._

_That was enough for me. All I really needed was a hug and a few reassuring words._

I was pulled out of my memory by a tap on my shoulder. I shook my head and it was Ben I still hadn't answered him.

"Tess?"

"Yeah." I answered with a smile.

We stopped at a large boulder to wait for Roy. I sat down on it to rest. Only getting a few seconds when Roy yelled

"Haley! Over here!"

We ran towards Roy's voice. We came to a small clearing. I looked around at the scene; tents around us are torn open beyond repaire and bloody. The supplies are scattered everywhere.

"Oh my God." Haley says.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy says

We all look around. I take off my backpack and set it on the ground and everyone else does the same.

"Tommy?" Haley says then she goes through the campsite."Tommy!" She yells

I run up to her and gently grab her arm."Shhh!" I say but she doesnt listen to me.

"Tommy!"

"Shh-hh-hh! Be quit." I say shaking her a little

"Why?" she questions me.

"Something might still be out there." I tell her, we both look around.

"Sam! Tess!" Dean calls.

Sam and I go over to Dean; we jog over to him where he is crouching down. Sam crouches also. I stand beside Dean and look at the ground. There are dragging marks and then they just stop.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." Dean says standing up. Sam does the same

"This is no skin walker or black dog." I tell them while we walk back to the campsite. Haley is leaning down she picks something up, I walk past her and it's a cell phone. A bloody cell phone. She starts to cry, I would be crying too.

Dean crouches next to her."Hey, he could still be alive."

I was walking over to Ben to see how he was holding up when there is a scream.

"Help! Help!" Someone yells.

Roy leads the way as we all run to the aid of the shouter.

"Help! Somebody!" I hear again. I follow the voice to where it seems to be coming from and we find no one.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley says to us.

We all stay quiet and listen there is nothing.

"Everybody back to camp." Sam says. We all turn and head back there.

The first thing I notice when we get there is that all of our packs are missing.

"Our packs!" Haley shouts.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy scoffs

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asks.

"It's smart. "I say thinking aloud. "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

"You mean someone; some nut-job out there just stole all our gear." Roy states.

Sam grabs my arm and pulls me too Dean. "I need to speak with you two. In private."

We head a little ways away from the group.

"Good. Let me see Dad's journal." Sam says to Dean.

Dean reaches into his coat and pulls it out handing it over. Sam opens it and flips through until he stops at a particular page. "All right, check that out." He says pointing to a drawing of a Wendigo.

It couldn't have been a bear this one time could it? Nope the universe always has to make things hard.

"Oh come on, Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." Dean says

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice. The drag marks." I say to him.

"Great." He says taking out his pistol. "Well then this is useless."

Sam gives Dean back the journal and heads past Dean, stopping for a moment. "We gotta get these people to safety."

We headed back to the camp and Sam addresses everyone "All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated."

"What?" Haley says confused.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy says sounding cocky.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now." Sam explains calmly.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders." Roy says raising his voice

"Relax." Dean calls to them.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you." Sam says not sounding calm anymore.

Roy steps up right into Sam's space. "You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Sam says aggravated.

Roy laughs at him "You know you're crazy, right?"

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—"

Before Sam can finish the sentence I run forward and push him. If he tells them it's a Wendigo there going to call him even crazier than he already sounds.

"Chill out." Dean says.

I let go of Sam with a glare and he gives me an annoyed look back.

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him." Haley says sounding even more stubborn. If that's even possible.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." Dean explains giving Sam and me a look. That says you-know-what-to-do.

"How?" Haley replies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out group had built a campfire just before the sun had set, Dean and I draw Anasazi symbols on the ground in a circle around the campsite and us. When I'm done drawing them I come back to the fire.

Haley is poking at it nervously. "One more time, that's—"

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." Dean explains cutting her off

Roy just laughs; I look over at him with his gun where he is standing with his over his shoulder.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." I say coldly. Dean walks away to Sam who is sitting at the edge of the campsite.

Dean heads over to sit next to Sam, who is at the edge of the campsite. They whisper and I can't hear what they are saying.

I stand by Haley and look into the fire. I stare at it for what seems like forever.

_ I hear a woman screaming and there's a man standing over me grabbing me and rushing out of the room. I see this over and over before i realize that the man is my father._

I hear something that doesn't belong. I turn my head away from the fire and blink a few times.

"Help me! Please!" the Wendigo yells

Dean stands up and readies his gun. I pull mine out from pants and ready it.

"Help!" It yells again

Sam shines a flashlight around us.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean says looking around

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy jokes.

"Help! Help me!" The Wendigo says again sounding closer, I hear growling.

Roy points his gun at the sound.

"Okay, that's no grizzly."

Haley and Ben sit on a log with her trying to reassure him.

"It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise."

Something rushes past us growling. Making Haley scream.

"It's here." Sam says looking around

Roy shoots at the rustling, then again. "I hit it!" He exclaims happily then He runs off to see what he hit. What an Idiot! I think then, Sam and Dean run off after him. Even bigger Idiots.

I turn around to Haley who is holding a stick burning with fire holding on too Ben.

"Don't move." I say then I grab my own stick, in the opposite hand of my gun.

I hear a tussling noise and I point my stick and gun at it. It's just Dean who puts his hands up in surrender. I lower my gun down.

"Roy?" I ask

He shakes his head no.

I nodded back in acceptance and Sam came out from behind him. I sat down on the ground and didn't sleep. Keeping my eyes peeled for any movement.

XXXXXXX

The sun had been up for about an hour now. I still hadn't moved from my spot. I looked over to Sam who is sitting against a hollow tree stump, holding Dads journal and playing with a lanyard attached to it. Dean and Haley and Ben are among the tents. I get up and walk over to them.

"Hey." I say.

Haley gives me a nod in recognition and Dean pats my shoulder walking over to me from looking at the scratches on the trees.

"I don't...I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real." Haley says, holding up much better than most people would in this situation.

"I wish I could tell you different." Dean says sitting in front of her.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?"

"We don't. We're safe for now." I answer with a slight smile.

"How do you know about this stuff?" Haley asks looking from me to Dean

"Kind of runs in the family." Dean answers looking over at me.

Sam walks over to us."Hey."

I turn around to face him, Haley stands up.

"So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch." He states.

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." Dean says leaning on a tree. I nod my head at Sam in agreement.

He pulls out our father's journal to the Wendigo page and shows it to Ben and Haley.

"Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'." Sam explained

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter." Dean further explains jumping in.

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asks curiosity in her voice.

"It's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp." I say

"Like the Donner Party." Ben says

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." Dean says

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." I explain finally.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley says hopefully.

Dean looks at me and Sam then back to Haley.

"You're not gonna like it." he says, none of us wanting to tell her.

"Tell me." She presses.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there." I say when Dean and Sam still hesitate.

"And then how do we stop it?"

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically, we gotta torch the sucker." Dean says holding up the can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle and a price of white cloth.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean led the way through the woods, Molotov cocktail in his hand. I look at the trees; we were silently following the bloody claw marks on the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sam is in the lead now. We come to a clearing with claw marks everywhere.

"Dean, Tess!" Sam calls from ahead.

Dean and I catch up to him.

"What is it?" Dean asks.

We look claw marks and broken branches everywhere.

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow." Sam says. I look up and hear growling. A flash of something runs through the trees. I whip around following it.

Roy's corpse lands where Haley was just standing.

Dean examines Roy as Sam goes over to Haley. I look around us for any sign of it.

"His necks broke." Dean states

I hear growling. Seemingly coming from everywhere.

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean yells

We all take off, Haley and I run behind Dean. Sam and Ben are somewhere.

I look up and we stop short: the Wendigo is in front of us. I hear Haley scream. Then everything goes black.

XXXXXX

I woke up, sometime later. I was being dragged by both my arms by the creature. I looked to my right where Dean is. He looks to me and puts his finger to his mouth in a be quite motion. I nod my head slightly and catch him dropping M&Ms on the ground. I look up where Haley is tossed over the Wendigo shoulder. I look back at Dean and give him a nod saying I'm okay. When I really felt like barfing and my head was spinning. Now there were three deans in front of me. I closed my eyes to steady myself and passed out.

XXXXXXxXXXX

I woke up to a slapping motion on my face. I open my eyes. They are still blurry and I jerk myself back. My eyes clear up and it's Sam. "Tess. It's me calm down." He says.

I calm down and look up at my wrists tied up to a

"Get my knife from my boot. Cut me down." I say to Sam totally pissed off at the situation. I look around its dark it looks like an old mine shaft.

He does as I say and cuts me down holding me as I fall. He cuts the ropes between my hands and gets up to help Dean; I pull the rope off my wrists and stand up.

Sam grabs Dean and shakes him.

"Dean!"

Dean opens his eyes.

"Hey, you okay?"

Dean winces. And grunts."Yeah."

Sam cuts Dean down and I catch him lowering him down. Sam goes to help Ben who is taking care of Haley. He cuts her down. I help Dean over to an empty patch of floor and get him sat down. Dean makes pained noises.

"You sure you're all right?" I ask sitting down now too from exhaustion

"Yeah. Yep. Where is he?" Dean replies.

I pull him into a tight hug making us both wince. "Sorry." I say pulling away

"Where is he?" Dean asks looking up at Sam.

"He's gone for now." he replies.

Haley stands up and spots Tommy hanging and starts to cry. I stand up and go over to her.

"Tommy..." She says touching his cheek. His head jerks up startling us. She turns to Sam and me." Cut him down!"

Sam cuts him down and Haley catches him.

"We're gonna get you home." She tells him.

I turn around to check on Dean. I see him rummaging through the stolen supplies that are piled in the corner. He picks up the flare guns. "Check it out." He says looking over to me and Sam.

"Flare guns. Those'll work." Sam says. I grin and laugh with Dean who twirls the guns.

XXXXXXX

We headed down the tunnel, Dean was leading us, With Sam behind him, I was behind Haley and Ben who were supporting Tom, in the back. I heard growling, we all stopped.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean exclaims looking around

"We'll never outrun it." Haley says panting from the weight of her brother.

Dean looks back at us all then turns too Sam.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sam replies. I'm out of the loop it seems on this one.

"All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam, He's gonna get you out of here." Dean says looking at us.

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asks him.

Dean winks and starts walking away and yelling. "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I'm feeling good." The rest are I can't hear because he is too far away. I get it now Dean is bait while we get away can I have more of an Idiot for a brother. No I don't think it's possible.

"All right, come on! Hurry!" Sam says going down the tunnel. We follow him

We had gotten away it seemed, I was going to sigh in relief when I heard growling again and we all stopped. Sam and I point the flare guns at it, then he lowers the flare gun and turns to me.

"Get them outta here." He tells me

I nod my head

"Sam, no." Haley says.

"Go! Go! Go!" Sam says running away.

I pull on Haley to make her follow me "Come on, Haley!"

I take over holding Tom from Ben who is looking like he's going to pass out.

Sam catches up to us "Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry."

I hear more growling and we run to the end of the tunnel, the Wendigo right behind us.

"Get behind us." Sam says to them, He and I put our arms in front of the Collins for some sort of protection.

The Wendigo approaches us taking its time. I pull up the flare gun and am about to shoot when Dean comes up behind it making it turn around.

"Hey!" He shouts at it.

I pull the trigger aiming at its back. Dean does the same from the front hitting it in the stomach. It goes up in flames and burns up into ash.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean days grinning. I grin back at him in relief that he's okay.

We then left the tunnel and made our way out of the woods.

XXXXXXXXXX

I stood outside the Rangers station watching as paramedics loaded Tom into the ambulance.

An officer was interviewing Ben with Sam standing behind. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I looked over to Dean and catch Haley giving him a peck on the cheek. I walk over to Dean with Sam we stand by the Impala and watched the Haley and Ben get into the ambulance. We all sit on the hood at the same time

"Man, I hate camping." Dean exclaims.

"Me too." Sam agrees.

"I despise camping." I say never wanting to go into a forest unless necessary ever again.

"You both know, we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean says thoughtfully.

"Yeah, we know. But in the meantime? I'm driving." Sam says.

Dean tosses Sam the keys.

We all get into the car with me in the middle of my two brothers they slam the doors almost in sync. Sam starts the car up and I lean my head on Dean's shoulder. We drive away and I fall into a much-needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and I were sitting at a table in a diner. I was wearing. (Outfit in profile.) Sam was in the bathroom. We were looking in the obituaries for any suspicious sounding deaths. I read over the Sophie Carlton one and circled it just as Dean was about to. Are pens hit each other, I push his pen away and continued circling while Dean just rolls his eyes at me. I lightly laughed at him then I look up a pretty waitress is making her way to are table.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asks.

Dean looks up and grins around the pen he's chewing on. I look and read her name tag. Wendy? Well, Wendy is being very obvious about flirting with my brother. She leans down in front of Dean so her boobs are right in his face. Great I'll have to be witness to this. I would rather burn my eyes out.

Sam comes over and sits down rescuing me "Just the check, please."

"Okay." She says walking away with a smile.

I turn to Sam with a great full smile plastered on my face. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He says

Dean drops his head losing his smirk he turns to me then whips his head around to Sam."We are allowed to have fun once in a while." He points to the waitress Wendy. "That's fun."

Sam just looks at him.

I hand Sam the newspaper.

"Take a look at this, I think I found one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. She is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"A funeral?" Sam asks us raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever." Dean answers.

Sam scoffs. "Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear. Other people just stop looking for them."

"Something you want to say to us?" Deans asks.

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day." Sam explains.

We already knew that. Sam is just making us feel worse. What does he want us to do?

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?" Dean says stealing my thoughts.

"I don't know. Something. Anything." Sam says looking away.

I shrink back in my chair staying out of the argument I'm positive is about to come.

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think we wanna find Dad as much as you do?" Dean says motioning to me. I look away from them.

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just—"

"Were the ones that have been with him every single day for the past three years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies? We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" Dean says finishing the argument.

Sam rolls his eyes at Dean. Wendy walks by distracting him.

"All right, Lake Manitoc. Hey!" Sam says waving a hand in Dean's face to get his attention.

Dean returns his attention to us."Huh?"

"How far?" Sam says annoyed.

We got up and paid for our food then left the diner to the impala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was mid-day now; I was sitting in the middle of my brothers looking out the window. We drove past a clothesline with white sheets hanging on it, typical for a country town. You don't need to worry about someone coming along and stealing them. That's nice. I sometimes wish that we didn't have to be hunters and that there were no evils in the world. Sadly the world can't be rainbows and unicorns. I love being a hunter and If I had a chance for a normal life. I'm not sure if I would take it or not. I look ahead and we cross a bridge where someone is fishing off the same. Then we drive past a sign that reads "Welcome to Lake Manitoc WI."

Dean pulls the car up in front of what I assume to be the Carlton house. He turns the Impala's engine off. I open up the compartment and pull out fake wildlife service Ids for the three of us. I hand Dean and Sam there's before we all get out of the car and head to the door.

Dean knocks on the door. A young Man answers the door.

"Will Carlton?" Dean questions

"Yeah, that's right." Will answer us wearily.

"I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill and Agent Jepson." Dean says gesturing to Sam and I. "We're with the US Wildlife Service." He says putting his ID up for him to see.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Will takes us to the Lake. I see Bill Carlton sitting on a bench on the dock. He looks empty. Will walks us closer to look at him.

"She was about a hundred yards out. "Will says gesturing to the lake.

"That's where she got dragged down."

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" I ask him.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub."

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam further questions him.

"No, that's what I'm telling you."

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" I ask him.

"No. Again, she was really far out there." He says sounding frustrated.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asks

"No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?" Will question us now.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." I say grabbing Dam and Dean to head back to the car

Sam pulled himself out of my grasp and looks at Will before looking out at the Lake to Bill Carlton. "What about your father? Can we talk to him?"

Will turns to look at Bill then turns back. "Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

"Of course. We understand." I say then we all turn around and head back into the car heading to the police station.

XXXXXXXXXX

POLICE STATION

We were talking to the Sherriff about the disappearances. On the way to his office.

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" The Sheriff Jake Devin's asks looking at us with suspicion evident in his eyes

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister " Sam says

"Like what?" The sheriff says motioning for us to take a seat in the chairs in front of his desk. "Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake."

We all glance at each other before we take a seat.

"There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster." the sheriff continues.

"Yeah."Dean says fake laughing. I join in for a few moments while the Sheriff looks at us like we are Nut jobs.

"Right." I say my laughter ending abruptly.

Sam glances at Dean and me.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there." The sheriff says sitting down.

"That's so weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year." I say in a care to explain further tone.

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about." He snaps back at me.

"We know." Dean says

"Anyway..." The sheriff sighs. "All this...it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" Dean questions raising an eyebrow.

"Well, the dam, of course." The sheriff says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak." Dean explains winging it.

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that."

"Yes. Exactly." I say nodding my head in agreement.

Suddenly someone taps on the door I whip my head over to the sound and see a young woman at the door. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" She says.

We all stand up and look at her.

"I can come back later." She says motioning back to the door and looking at the sheriff.

"Lady and Gentlemen, this is my daughter." The sheriff explains

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." Dean says shaking her hand.

"Andrea Barr. HI. "She says

"Hi." Dean says back.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake." The sheriff explains.

"Oh." She says.

Then a cute little boy walks in around Andrea.

"Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Dean says.

The boy walks away without speaking or a glance at us. He looks so lost. Andrea follows him so I'm guessing she is his mother.

"His name is Lucas." The Sheriff says turning his head to watch them go into the main room. Andrea gives him some crayons out of a box and he begins drawing silently.

"Is he okay?" I ask as we turn our attention back to the Sheriff.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." He says standing up and going to the office door. "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

We all leave the office and walk to the exit of the station.

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Dean asks.

"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south." Andrea says appearing out of nowhere.

"Two—would you mind showing us?" Dean asks pretending to be dumb I guess.

"You want me to walk you two blocks? "She says with a laugh.

"Not if it's any trouble."

"I'm headed that way anyway." She says before turning back to the sheriff.

"I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." Then she turns to Lucas. "We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?" She kisses him on the head and then we follow her.

Dean and I wave as we leave. He nods in return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrea led us along the street.

"So, cute kid." Dean starts.

"Thanks. "Andrea says crossing the street with us following.

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean continues.

Andrea glances at him and ignores him. Ha. I smirk to myself. I like this girl. We keep walking until we stop in front of a building that says "LAKEFRONT MOTEL."

"There it is. Like I said, two blocks." She says.

"Thanks." Sam says.

Andrea turns to address Dean. "Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." I gawk at her as she walks away calling back over her shoulder. "Enjoy your stay!"

"'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids." I say looking at dean with a smirk.

"I love kids." Dean exclaims.

"Name three children that you even know." Sam says.

Dean thinks

"Tess!" I know Tess." Dean says happily pointing at me.

"I don't count Dean. I'm your sister." I say rolling my eyes and laugh a little with a grin I walk into the motel with Sam following.

"I'm thinking!" Dean calls after us.

XXXXXXXX

We got our motel room and had been in here for about 20 minutes so far. Sam is working on his laptop and Dean is going through his clothing. I am lying on the bed counting how many bumps are on the ceiling.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam said making me glance down at him and Dean.

"Any before that?" I ask him. Sitting up and going over to him and the laptop.

"Uh, yeah." Sam answers.

There is a browser window open to The Lake Manitoc Tribune. DROWNING TAINTS ICE FISHING FESTIVAL. He clicks it and another browser window comes up, again the Tribune: 12-YEAR-OLD GIRL DROWNS IN LAKE, Second drowning in 6 months at Lake Manitoc

"Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace." Sam explains to Dean more than me.

DEAN tosses an item of clothing on to the bed.

"So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean says looking over at us quickly and tossing an item of clothing on the bed.

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me." Sam says, I nod my head in agreement.

Dean comes over to read over our shoulders. "Why?"

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it."Sam says scrolling to the comments section of an article.

"Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?" Dean says pointing at it.

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May." Sam says clicking a link. I read it "LOCAL MAN IN TRAGIC ACCIDENT"I look at the picture attached. It's a police officer with Lucas.

"Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." Sam says clicking the picture for a better look I guess. "Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Dean says thoughtfully. You have no idea..

XXXXXXXX

We arrived at the park where Andrea was taking Lucas. I looked around kids are laughing and playing. I sometimes envy them, I don't think I ever really got to play in the parks as a kid. Andrea is sitting on a bench and watching Lucas who is at another bench coloring.

"Can we join you?" Sam asks as we come over to her.

Andrea looks up at us then back to Lucas. "I'm here with my son"

I look over to Lucas and he hasn't really moved at all. "Mind if I say hi?" I ask her.

She gives me a nod and I walk over to Lucas leaving Sam and Dean with Andrea.

I approach Lucas slowly. "How's it going?"

I kneel down next to the bench where he is coloring, He doesn't even look up at me it's like I'm not here. I pick up one of the toy soldiers.

"Oh, my brothers used to love these things." I say then I imitate guns and explosions, then toss the toy soldier down. He doesn't seem interested in that either so I try a different plan.

"So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Lady's love artists." I say looking at the pile of drawings, the top one is of a big black swirl; the second one is of a red bicycle

"Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?" I pick up a crayon and grab a pad of paper and start to draw.

"You know, I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something really bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was even younger than you I saw something. Something I wish had never happened..." I say drawing a picture of the messed up thing I can call a family the way a 5 year old pictures it. My mom and Dad on either end holding Sam and Deans hands while they hold mine where i am in the middle.

"Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you. "I hold out the picture for Lucas that I drew.

"This is my family." I say pointing to each person. "That's my dad. That's my mom. Those are my geek brothers and that's me."

"All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas." I say admiring my stick figure picture. I even added a sun in the corner and some green beneath their feet as grass.

I stand up and brush off the dirt on my pants with my hands, I turn away as Lucas picks up the picture and I head back to Sam and Dean.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident." I hear Andrea say as I walk up to them.

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Dean says.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asks her.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." She says in a frustrated tone.

"That can't be easy. For either of you." I say looking at her with a sympathetic look.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..." She says trailing off.

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." Dean says. We all nod are heads agreeing with him.

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish—" Andrea says stopping when Lucas walks up to me carrying a picture.

"Hey sweetie." Andrea says, but Lucas just ignores her. He hands me a picture.

"Thanks. Thanks, Lucas. This is awesome." I say looking at it, it's a picture of a house.

He turns around and heads back to the bench. I fold up the picture and put it in my pocket. We leave and head back to the Motel room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and I are inside the motel room he is sitting on a bed. I am sitting at the table tapping my fingers on it bored. I don't know where Sam is hopefully to get food I am starving. Speak of the devil, Sam opens the door and comes in. I brighten up till I see he has come back without food.

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." Sam says sitting next to Dean on the bed.

"Let me guess. He drowned?" I ask.

"Yep. In the sink." Sam says

Awesome, it wasn't even that hard to guess. " Wait what?" I say aloud, The sink? That's new.

"What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else." Dean says .

"Yeah, but what?"

"I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source."

"The lake?" I put in .

"Yeah." Dean says agreeing with me.

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count? The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." Sam explains further.

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." Dean says standing up. "This is gonna happen again soon."

Dean comes and sits in the chair opposite of me.

"We do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton." I tell them.

"Yeah, it took both his kids." Dean says nodding

"And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson." Sam Adds

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked up to the dock, Bill Carlton is sitting on a bench staring at the water.

"Mr. Carlton?" I say in a sweet voice as not to startle him. He looks up at us.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." Sam says

"We're from the, the Department—" Dean Starts

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." Bill says interrupting Dean.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family." Sam says

"My children are gone. It's...its worse than dying. Go away. Please.". Bill says looking on the verge of tears.

We walk back to the car.

"What do you guys think?" Sam asks us.

"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something." Dean says. I look up at the Carlton house and I feel a sense of deja vu. I reach into my pocket and pull out the picture. I look at the picture and then the house and I feel myself go rigid.

"So now what?" I faintly hear Sam say from behind me.

"What is it?" Dean questions, both having obviously noticed my change in stature.

"Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." I say showing them the picture. They look at it then up at the house. We all give each other a look before getting in the car and driving to Andreas.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Just for a few minutes." I plead with Andrea to let me talk to Lucas while we stand in her house.

"He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?"

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there." Sam says trying to help.

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all." she says blowing us off.

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let her talk to your son."

She gives a nod and we walk over to Lucas's room.

Inside Lucas is coloring, toy soldiers standing around him. The four of us approach the doorway. I walk in and crouch down by him.

"Hey, Lucas. You remember me? I'm Tess." I say with a little wave.

"You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again." I say watching him draw a person in water. I open the house picture and puts it down in front of him over top of the one hes drawing.

"How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me." I ask nicely.

Lucas keeps coloring. That's really getting to me but I can make it work.

"You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. But see, my mom I know she wants me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too." I say, thinking about that night quickly before pushing it out.

Lucas drops his crayon and looks up at me. He hands me a picture of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence.

"Thanks, Lucas. This is really helpful."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We are in the Impala, I'm sitting between them holding the church picture.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean tells us.

"There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam explains going all smart college guy again.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please."

"All right, we got another house to find." Sam says pointing the picture in my hands.

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone." Dean says.

"See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here." Sam says pointing at the picture.

"Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart." Dean says stealing my thoughts.

We drive for a little while and I notice that Sam and Dean keep looking at me weird. Then looking at each other. It's really starting to annoy me.

"What? Why do you both keep looking at me like that?" I question them annoyed.

"You know, um...What you said about Mom...You never told us that before." Sam explains.

"It's no big deal. I'm even surprised I remember it. We're not gonna have to hug or anything now, are we?"

I look out the window, and see a church like the one in the photo.

"Stop the car." I say interrupting Dean when he was about to say something and pointing at the Church.

We walk up to the church shaped like the one in Lucas's picture. Dean holds up the picture and looks at it, comparing it to the scene in front of us there's a yellow house next to the church and a wooden fence near the house. We all look at each other and crossed the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked inside the Sweeny house being invited in to talk to an old woman Mrs. Sweeny.

"Does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle." Dean questions her as we all look around.

"No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now." She says looking at a picture of who I assume is Peter on the side table. She sighs and continues. "The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared."

SAM points out to Dean and I a number of toy soldiers on a table.

"Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying." She continues. That's just like what Bill Carlton said.

"Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?" I ask her nicely.

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up."

Dean picks a picture off the mirror. I look over his shoulder at it. There are two boys in the picture, one is Peter with a bicycle. Dean reads from the back of the picture."Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy."

XXXXXXXXXX

We got back into the car and are driving back to The Carlton's house.

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam says

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean says

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished."

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?"

"What if Bill killed him?" I say."Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible."

We got to the Carlton house and walk up to the door.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam semi yells.

Then we hear a sound of an engine roaring.

We go around the house to see Bill going out on the lake in his boat.

We run to the end of the dock, yelling.

"Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!" Dean yells.

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam yells

"Mr. Carlton! Please turn around!" I yell

He ignores us and keeps going. Then the water rises up and flips his boat over, they both vanish.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam, Dean and I walk into the police station with the sheriff. Andrea and Lucas are there. I smile slightly at her and she returns it.

"Sam, Dean, Tess. I didn't expect to see you here." She says standing up.

"So now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?" The sheriff asks her.

"I brought you dinner." She says gesturing to a container on the chair.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time." He says his voice softening.

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" She questions looking between us.

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." The sheriff says.

Lucas looks up at us and whines, looking stricken, he jumps up and grabs my arm.

"Lucas, hey, what is it? Lucas." I say bending down slightly and touching his shoulder. "Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." I say as Andrea pulls him away and leads him outside he doesn't look away from me. Once he out of sight I follow Dean and Sam into the Sheriff's office.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?" The Sheriff states looking at us with suspicion.

Dean glances at us before speaking."Yeah, that about sums it up."

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?" He says.

We all have surprised looks on are faces.

"That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you."

"See, now, we can explain that." Dean says waiting for Sam or I to make up a lie.

"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rear-view mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

"Door number two sounds good." I say smiling at him.

"That's the one I'd pick." He says sounding cocky.

XXXXXXxX

Were in the car , stopped at a traffic light. A sign says I-43 North to Milwaukee is to the left. The light turns green. The car doesn't move. I'm glad, something doesn't feel right. I guess Dean the driver feels it to. I look at him and he looks at me a silent message passing between us.

"Green." Sam says confused.

"What?" Dean says breaking eye contact with me.

"Light's green." Sam says as Dean turns right.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way." Sam says even more confused.

"He knows." I tell Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We drove into the town towards Andrea's house.

"But guys, this job, I think it's over." Sam says.

"We aren't so sure." Dean tells him.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest." Sam says obviously not getting the feeling we are.

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?" Dean tells him.

"But why would you both think that?"

"Because Lucas was really scared." I say quietly.

"That's what this is about?" Sam says disbelief on his face. I guess I agree it's not every day Dean does something that has to do with kids.

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay." Dean admits to us.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" Sam says staring at Dean.

"Shut up." Dean says glancing at Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at the house and walk up to the door.

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late." Sam questions us, Can't have a little faith?

I ring the doorbell at that moment, Lucas opens the door, looking desperately afraid.

"Lucas? Lucas!" I Yell as he takes off. I run after him to a doorway with water pouring out from under it. Lucas starts pounding on the bathroom door. I grab him and pull him away, Sam kicks in the door and He and Dean go inside. Lucas grabs on to me tightly and I put his head to my chest to hide his eyes from whatever we may find. I squeeze him and he squeezes back. After a few moments I hear coughing and let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Its okay, she's okay.." I whisper to him.

XXXXXXXXX

Dawn is breaking Sam, Andrea and I are sitting in the living room. Andrea is dry now and wearing comfortable clothing.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asks her.

"No."

I look over to Dean for help but he is looking through notebooks on the bookshelves.

"It doesn't make any sense." She says starting to cry. I put a hand on her shoulder for support. "I'm going crazy." She says putting her face between her hands.

"No, you're not. Tell us what happened. Everything."

"I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice." She says shakily.

"What did it say?" I ask calmly

"It said...it said 'come play with me'." She says starting to sob. "What's happening?"

Dean comes over and he puts a book don in front of Andrea to a picture of Explorer Troop 37.

Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" He asks her.

"What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures." She says moving her finger to another picture with the sheriff and a boy I recognize as Peter.

Dean looks at Sam and I. "Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff."

"Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter." I say putting the pieces together.

"What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?" Andrea asks confused.

I look up and see Lucas staring out the window

"Lucas?" I call to him even though I know he won't answer me."Lucas, what is it?"

He opens the door and walks outside. We all get up and follow him.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea calls to him.

He stops suddenly and looks at the ground, then at me.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean tells her.

Andrea pulls Lucas back to the house. We grab shovels from the Impala. They start to dig, Sam's shovel clanks against something. They dig with their hands and I help them and we pull out a red bicycle.

"Peter's bike." Sam says.

"Who are you?" Someone yells at us making me jump little. We turn around and the Sheriff is there, pointing a gun at us.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam says.

Sam and Dean drop their shovels.

"How did you know that was there?" He questions us.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." Dean tells him.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." The Sheriff says shaking his head.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about." Dean yells, really not helping here.

"Dad!" Andrea shouts running over to us.

"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit." Dean tells him.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." I tell him with smoothness in my voice so I don't make him shoot me.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" He shouts at me.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." I conclude.

"Listen to yourselves. You're insane." He says shaking his head again.

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Dean shouts back.

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asks her father.

"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous." He says not taking his eyes of us.

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." She tells him.

He looks at her with a guilty look on his face.

"Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone." The sheriff looks away from her."Oh my God."

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank. Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drowning's, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational." He yells the last part at us.

"All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now." Dean says

Andrea turns her head and gasps we all look to where she's looking and see Lucas walking towards the lake.

"Lucas!" The Sheriff yells as we run to the dock. I fling my jacket off and keep running. Lucas leans down over the side and suddenly a hand comes up and pulls Lucas into the water. Dean, Sam and I keep running to the end of the dock and dive in.

I open my eyes under the water. It's black everywhere I can't see Sam and Dean anywhere. I see a ghostly looking Peter holding Lucas. I swim over to them and look at Lucas.

"Please...He's just a little boy. He didn't do anything. Let me save him." I say and flinch when my voice surprisingly doesn't come out into bubbles Instead it comes out clear.

"Peter, if you can hear me...please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry." I faintly hear the Sheriff say."Peter. Lucas—he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me."

Suddenly Peter is in front of me with Lucas. I grab onto him and start to swim upwards then like a veil is lifted, I can see the sun streaming into the water and Dean swimming towards Lucas and I, He grabs hold of me and we surface with Lucas in between us. Sucking in deep breaths. Dean looks at me and I nod my head saying I'm fine. Why is it I'm the only one who could find Lucas?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked out of the motel having changed into dry clothes. Dean opens the car backdoor and Sam and I toss our duffels in.

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody." Sam tells us.

"I know." Dean says.

"Sam, Tess, Dean." Andrea says walking up with Lucas.

"Hey." Dean says.

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road." She says gesturing to Lucas who is carrying a tray of sandwiches

"Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

"Can I give it to them now?" He asks her.

"Of course" She says smiling and kissing his head.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car." I say to him with a gentle smile, I put the sandwiches in the back of the car for latter.

"You take care of your mom, okay." I say.

"All right." He says. I nod and high five him.

Andrea comes up and kisses Dean. Then she comes and hugs me. "Thank you." She tells us.

Dean then scratches his head and goes around the car. I hop in from the passenger side and stop in the middle putting my seat belt on.

"Sam, move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road." Dean says to Sam who is still outside the car. He gets in and we drive off. We smile at Andrea and Lucas waving goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

** I know I have not updated in a long time. I got some serious writers block for this story. **

** I am back now though!**

** I want to thank everyone who has viewed,reviewed and followed this fanfic its been a really great turn out a lot more than what I expected! It means a lot to me so thank you!**

* * *

I was in a deep sleep, something I hadn't had in a long while. Sadly all good things must come to an end, all thanks to my brothers who can't keep quite. I kept my eyes closed, desperately trying to block out Sam and Deans conversation and finally drifting back to the land of dreams until I heard Sam say the time.

"Uh, it's about five forty-five."

"In the morning?" Dean questions him. I certainly hope he says no.

"Yep." Sam answers happily.

I fluttered my eyes open and sat up. "Why? Why do you need to talk at 5:45am? More importantly, why are you talking? This is a time for sleep." I explain to them sluggishly from the opposite bed of Dean.

"Where does the day go?" Dean says sitting up and ignoring me."Did you get any sleep last night?" He asks directing his attention to Sam.

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours." Sam answers. I know he's lying, I can always tell with both my brothers.

"Liar.'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial." Dean says not buying into Sam's lies either.

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV."

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" I ask him becoming more awake now.

"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal." He says shrugging his shoulders

"Yeah, it is." Dean puts in.

"Look, I appreciate your concern—" Sam starts but Dean interrupts him.

"Oh, were not concerned about you. It's your job to keep are asses alive, so we need you sharp."

Sam just shrugs in return.

"Are you still having nightmares about Jess?" I ask him watching him.

He crosses the room to sit on the other bed handing a coffee to Dean and me, before answering.

"Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you."

"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that." Dean says trying to help. I nod my head in agreement.

"So, what? All this it...never keeps you guys up at night?" Sam asks looking between us.

Dean and I shake our heads. I used to have nightmares about it all the time. After I had learned the truth about the supernatural when I was 7. Dad took me with him; I usually was just standing by or waiting in the car. I never realized until later that a lot of the time I was used as bait. Dad would tell me to close my eyes but being the curious child I was had to look and watch as my dad killed a werewolf or some kind of monster.

"Never? You're never afraid?" Sam asks us with disbelief. I never said I didn't feel fear. I do all the time I just control it rather than it's controlling me.

"No, not really." Dean answers.

Sam reaches under Dean's pillow and pulls out a large hunting knife and holds it up as evidence. Then he grabs my boots and pulls out my knifes.

Dean takes his knife back and I snatch my boots from Sam's hands.

"That's not fear." Dean stars

"That is precaution." I finish.

"All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue."

I lay back down when Deans phone rings.

"Hello?" He says answering it.

"Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?"

"What is it?" Dean says eyeing Sam and I. We eye back at him.

XXxXxXxxxXxxX

After Dean hung up, He told me that the caller was Jerry a man that had a poltergeist living in his house that Dad, Dean and I took care of a few years ago while Sam was off in college. So we drove to Pennsylvania because Jerry had a job for us it seemed. So now we were walking through an airport hangar with Jerry.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean, Tess and your dad really helped me out." Jerry said talking to Sam.

"Yeah, they told me. It was a poltergeist?" Sam asked him.

"Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie." A random man says eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking!" Jerry yells back "Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you guys and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?" Jerry asked Sam.

"Yeah, I was. I'm—taking some time off." Sam answered him timidly.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time."

"He did?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?"

"He's, wrapped up in a job right now." I say joining into the conversation.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?"

Dean and I both laugh a little no offense to Sam but none of us will ever be the hunter our father is.

"No, not by a long shot." Sam responds.

"I got something I want you guys to hear." Jerry says leading us inside an office

"I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley." He says putting a CD in a drive. "Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours."

The recording starts. "Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! 2485—immediate instruction...may be experiencing some mechanical failure..." Then there is a loud whooshing sound before it stops.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault."

"You don't think it was?" Sam asks.

"No, I don't." Jerry answered confidently

"Jerry, we're going to need passenger manifests, a list of survivors." I tell him.

"All right." He says with a nod of his head.

"And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asks him.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage... The NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way have I got that kind of clearance." Jerry answers.

Dean frowns "No problem."

* * *

Sam and I are waiting by the car outside a Copy Jack. I look towards the door as Dean exits.

"You've been in there forever." Sam says annoyed.

Dean holds up three IDs. "You can't rush perfection."

"Homeland Security?"

"Awesome! I've never had something this illegal." I say grabbing the ID with my picture and hugging Dean in thanks.

"That's pretty illegal, even for us." Sam says taking his ID.

"Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." Dean says walking over to the car and opening it. I get in and sit in the middle. While they get in on either side of me.

"All right, so, what do you got?" Dean asks Sam.

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder." He answers.

"Listen." He says pressing play on the tape.

"No survivors!" a scratchy voice says.

""No survivors"? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors." Dean voices his thoughts to us.

"Got me." Sam says just as confused as I am.

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?" I ask them

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers."

"Mm-hmm." Dean agreed.

"Or remember flight 401?" Sam reminded us.

"Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, and put it in other planes, and then the spirit of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those flights." Dean explains

"Right." Sam says

"Yep." I say popping the 'p'

"Maybe we got a similar deal." Dean guesses. "All right, so, survivors, which one do you, want to talk to first?"

"Third on the list: Max jaffey" Sam says.

"Why him?" I ask

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did."

"What makes you say that?" Dean asks him

"Well, I spoke to his mother." Sam says as if that explains everything.

* * *

We stopped at the 'RIVERFRONT PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL' where Max checked into. We found him in the garden walking with a cane and we showed him our "homeland security" badges.

* * *

Max is walking with a cane between Sam and Dean. I'm walking beside Dean on the left.

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security." He says.

"Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions..." Dean asks him

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything...unusual?" I ask him bluntly.

"Like what?" He asks confused.

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices." Dean explains.

"No, nothing." Max says with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Mr. Joffey—" Dean says

"Jaffey." Max corrects.

" checked yourself in here, right?" Dean asks him while he nods.

"Can I ask why?" I ask him.

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash." He explains making a good point.

" And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?" I ask him

"I...I don't want to talk about this anymore." He says looking away from us.

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what." Dean pushes him to tell us what he saw.

"No. No, I was...delusional. Seeing things." Max says with a shake of his head.

"He was seeing things." Dean echoes to us.

"It's okay. Then just tell us what you think you saw, please." I ask as nicely as I can.

"There was...this—man. And, uh, he had these...eyes—these, uh...black eyes. And I saw him—or I thought I saw him..." Max says trailing off.

"What?" Dean says always the impatient one.

"He opened the emergency exit. But that's...that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door." He says

"Yeah." Dean says agreeing.

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?" Sam asks.

"What are you, nuts?" Max says looking at Sam funny. "He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me."

* * *

We pulled up in front of George Phelps house.

"So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C." Sam says more for Deans benefit than mine.

"Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are." Dean says as we all get out of the car. "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight."

"Not if you're human. But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form." Sam says to us.

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" I ask gesturing with my hands to the ordinary looking house.

* * *

Inside the house Dean and Sam sit on either side of me on the couch across from Mrs. Phelps.

"This is your late husband?" Sam asks gesturing to a framed photo.

"Yes, that was my George." She says nodding solemnly.

"And you said he was a...dentist?" Dean asks her.

"Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that..." She says looking as though she's about to cry.

"How long were you married?" I ask her

"Thirteen years." She replies.

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything...strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?" Dam asks her.

"Well...uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean." She says.

I stare at her and smile a little before we tell her that's everything we needed and left the house.

* * *

We were walking out of the house and down the steps towards the car now discussing what to do next.

"I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense." Sam is telling us.

"A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage." Dean says.

"Okay. But if we're going to go that route, we'd better look the part." Sam says looking at Dean and I.

* * *

Dean and Sam exit the suit store across from where I went to wearing crisp black suits with white shirts, I look across the street and see no cars coming so I quickly jog across to them. i was wearing a business suit too. (Outfit in Profile)

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers." Dean says

"You look more like a...seventh-grader at his first dance." I say coming up to them and smirking at him.

"I hate this thing." Dean says looking down at himself.

"Just be thankful you don't have to wear High heels." I say showing them my foot. Dean scoffs at me and turns to Sam.

"Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?" Sam asks as we all get into the car on our way to the storage warehouse.

* * *

We entered the warehouse and showed our badges to the security guard who nodded and lets us in.

We walked among the plane wreckage; looking for anything that might give us a clue. Looking at the pieces of plane scattered everywhere I guess I could understand Dean's fear of planes a bit better.

I looked over at Dean watching him pull out some device and put headphones in his ears.

"What is that?" Sam asked him.

"It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies." Dean explained walking around.

"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?"

"'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade." Dean says grinning.

"Yeah, I can see that." Sam replies.

Dean runs the EMF meter over a piece of the wreckage and his grin disappear, that's a telltale sign he found something so I walked over to see what he found.

"Check out the emergency door handle." Dean says scratching the yellow stuff and getting some on his hand.

"What is this stuff?"

"One way to find out." I say taking a plastic bag out of my pocket and a Swiss Army knife from my pocket. I scrapped some of the yellow stuff into the bag then stood up straight.

We all looked to the doorway when we heard shoes scuffing and people shouting.

* * *

Sam Dean and I peer around a corner of the building and start to walk out casually. Then the alarm blares, and we run to the gated exit. Dean pulled of his suit jacket throws it over top the barbed wire at the top of the fence, I kick of my heels and throw them over to the other side. Note to self: Don't where heels ever again. We climbed over and I grabbed my shoes from where they landed.

"Well, these monkey suits do come in handy." Dean says grabbing his jacket and turning and continuing to run with Sam and I following with my shoes in hand.

* * *

Inside Jerry's office he's looking at the yellow stuff through a microscope; what the microscope sees is replicated on a screen where I'm looking at it.

"Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur." Jerry says lifting his head.

"You're sure?" Sam asks him.

"Take a look for yourself." Jerry says stepping away.

There's banging sounds coming from outside the office.

"You effin' piece of crap..." A man's voice yells.

"If you will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire." Jerry says leaving the room.

Dean goes over and looks into the microscope. "Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue."

"Demonic possession?" Sam asks him.

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch." I told them.

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible." Sam says.

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?" Dean says.

"You ever heard of something like this before?" Sam asks looking at Dean and I.

"Never." Dean replies as I shake my head.

* * *

Back at our hotel room we are in full research mode, with images and articles taped to the walls already. Dean and I are reading some of the articles on one bed, Sam on the other with his laptop. There are other papers strewn across the beds and on top of me compliments of Dean.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it." Sam says looking away from his laptop.

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this." Dean says looking up.

"Well, that's not exactly true. You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One cause's earthquakes, another cause's disease."

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean says sitting up. "All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Sam voices.

Dean snorts, and turns away.

"What?" Sam questions.

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish Dad was here." Dean replies.

"Yeah. Me too." Sam says

"Me three.." I say sitting up now too.

Deans phone rings and he answers it."Hello?"

"Oh, hey, Jerry."

"Wha—Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"Where'd this happen?"

"I'll try to ignore the irony in that."

"Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon." Dean says hanging up.

"Another crash?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Let's go." Dean replies.

"Where?" Sam wonders.

"Nazareth." Dean says as we go out the door.

* * *

After we drove to the new crash site we found more of the yellow stuff at the scene and brought it to Jerry to confirm it was sulfur.

"Sulfur?" I ask him.

Jerry nods his head.

"Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him." Dean says.

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news." Sam voices.

"What's the bad news?" I ask.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485." Sam replies.

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry asks.

"It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days." Dean tells him

"The number means death." I put in

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in." Sam tells us.

"Any survivors?" Dean asks.

"No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP Said?"

"No survivors."

"It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job." Dean says putting together all the pieces.

* * *

Inside the Impala Dean is driving and I sit in the middle like always. Sam is on the phone trying to find the survivors.

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." Sam says into the phone before hanging up.

"All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon." Sam tells us.

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker." I say.

"Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job." Sam replies.

"That sounds like just our luck." Dean says and I can't help but agree.

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel." Sam says.

"Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass." Dean tells him.

"I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off." Sam explains.

"God, we're never gonna make it." Sam says looking out the window.

"We'll make it." Dean says flooring the gas petal.

* * *

Dean Sam and I rushed into the airport and ran up the departure board to check for Amanda's flight.

"Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes." Sam says pointing at one of the flights listed.

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone." Dean says picking up a courtesy phone.

"I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um...flight 4-2-4."

"Come on."

"Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here."

"Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so—"

"You what?"

"Uh, well...there must be some mistake."

Sam and I go around Dean to try to hear what's going on.

"Is this one of Vince's friends?" Amanda asks.

"Guilty as charged." Dean replies going with it.

"Wow. This is unbelievable."

"He's really sorry."

"Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?" She says angrily.

"Yes, but...he really needs to see you tonight, so—"

"No, I'm sorry. It's too late."

"Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic." Dean says trying to earn her sympathy.

"Really?" Amanda asks in a surprised tone.

"Oh, yeah." Dean replies.

"Look, I've got to go. Um...tell him to call me when I land." Amanda says hanging up.

"No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!" Dean yells into the phone but it's too late she already hung up.

"Damn it! So close." Dean says slamming the phone down.

"All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane." Sam says walking to away to buy tickets while Dean and I stand there. He's got to be joking that planes going to crash and if we're on it we die too.

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second." Dean says stopping Sam.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash." Sam tells him expectantly.

"I know." Dean replies.

"Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You guys go get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes." Sam tells us.

Dean just looks at him anxiously. I think it's time I reveal Deans little secret.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks seeing how dean's face is going a little green.

"No, not really." Dean replies.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asks him.

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh..."

"Dean has a deathly fear of flying." I blurt out

"It's never really been an issue until now." Dean says looking at me annoyed.

"You're joking, right?" Sam asks disbelieving.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?"

"All right. Uh, Tess and I will go." Sam says walking away.

I pat Dean's shoulder and walk towards Sam but I'm stopped when Dean grabs my wrist.

"What?"

"Well do this one on our own." Sam says pulling me from Dean's grip.

"What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash."

"Dean, we can do it together, or we can do this one by ourselves. I'm not seeing a third option, here." Sam says.

"Come on! Really? Man..." Dean says shaking his head and walking back to the car to get the stuff we will need with me trailing behind.

* * *

Inside the plane the three of us are sitting together in the Dean is in the aisle seat on my left, he is anxiously reading the safety card.

"Just try to relax." Sam says from my right looking at Dean.

"Just try to shut up." Dean says to him.

The plane takes off, with Dean jumping at every rumble and sound. Sam and I exchange smirks.

After the plane had taken off and we were in the air for a few minutes Dean still hasn't calmed down.

I looked over at him watching as he is leaning back, humming Metallica to himself.

"You're humming Metallica?" Sam says looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

" Calms him down." I explain for him.

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused."

"Okay." Dean answers nodding his head.

"I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism." Sam explains like it's the easiest thing in the world.

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy." Dean replies sarcastically.

"Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?" Sam says and we all look around at passengers.

"It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress." Dean says.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up." Sam replies to him.

Dean turns to a flight attendant walking by.

"Excuse me. Are you Amanda?" He asks her

" No, I'm not." She replies.

"Oh, my mistake." He says as she walks away.

Dean turns and looks to the back of the plane I follow his gaze to another flight attendant.

"All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state." Dean says.

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam asks

"There's ways to test that." Dean says going into his bag and pulling out a Virgin Mary–shaped bottle of holy water.

"I brought holy water." He says shaking it a little.

"No." Sam says snatching it back and tucking it inside his hoodie."I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God."

"Oh. Nice." Dean says turning to go when I thought of something.

"Hey." I whisper before he leaves.

"What?" He asks turning around.

"Say it in Latin." I tell him.

"I know" Dean says turning to go when I thought of another thing.

"Hey!" I say again.

"What?!" Dean says whipping around again.

"Uh, in Latin, it's "Christo"..." I tell him sheepishly.

"I know! I'm not an idiot!" Dean says turning away to go to the back of the plane.

* * *

A few minutes later I was flipping through a fashion magazine when Dean returned to his seat.

"All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet."

"You said "Christo"?" Sam asks him.

"Yeah." He answers nodding.

"And?" Sam asks.

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her." Dean replies.

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere." Sam says as the plane shakes.

"Come on! That can't be normal!" Dean shouts making some of the passengers look at him.

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence." I say trying to calm him down.

"This plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four." Dean replies.

"You need to calm down." Sam tells him.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't." Dean tells him.

"Yes, you can." I say.

"Stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping." Dean says to us.

"Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now." Sam tells him.

Dean takes a long, slow breath.

"Good. Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum." Sam explains.

"What do we have to do?" I ask him.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful." Sam says.

"More powerful?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own."

"And we want that to happen because?" I ask him hoping he hasn't gone crazy.

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all." Sam explains.

"First things first, we got to find it."

* * *

Dean is walking slowly up the aisle with his EMF meter, getting odd looks from people, Sam and I walk up behind him where Sam suddenly claps him on the shoulder, and he jumps.

"Ah! Don't do that." He says turning around.

"Anything?" I ask him.

"No, nothing. How much time we got?" Dean replies.

"Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody." Sam says

"Maybe the things just not on the plane." Dean says hopeful.

"You believe that?"

"Well, I will if you will."

We all looks down as the EMF meter spikes. The co-pilot exits the bathroom and heads towards the cockpit.

"Christo." I say a little hesitantly.

He slowly turns to face us. His eyes are black. Then he goes into the cockpit and we all look at each other with wide eyes, That was seriously freaky.

Sam, Dean and I head to the back of the plane towards Amanda.

"She's not gonna believe this." Sam states.

"Twelve minutes, dude." Dean reminds him.

"Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope." She says to Dean with a smile.

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about." Dean says as Sam closes the curtain.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?" She asks him.

"All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "the truth is out there" speech right now."

"All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485."

"Who are you guys?" Amanda asks as her smile has disappeared

"Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure." Dean tells her.

"We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now." I say to her.

"I'm sorry, I—I'm very busy. I have to go back—" She says trying to brush past Dean who stops her.

She tries to brush past DEAN, who stops her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh...The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead." Dean tells her.

"Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?" She says backing back into the room.

"He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?" I ask her.

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too." Sam says to her calmly.

"Amanda, you have to believe us."

"On...on 2485, there was this man. He...had these eyes." She says making even me shiver just thinking about it.

"Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about."

"I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?" She asks us.

"Okay. The co-pilot, we need you to bring him back here." Dean tells her.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?" She asks.

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?" Dean replies

"How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the co-pilot—"

"Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit." Sam says.

"Do you know that I could lose my job if you—" She starts to say

"Okay, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out." I interrupt losing my patience with her.

"Okay." Amanda says leaving and going to the cockpit and knocking on the door then talking to the co-pilot who follows her back.

Sam pulls out the holy water and gives it to me. Dean pulls out Dads journal and hands it to Sam who opens it.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" The co-pilot says as he comes into the room.

I squirt him with holy water then Dean punches him in the face, knocking him down. He pins him down and puts duct tape over his mouth.

"Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him."

"We are gonna talk to him." I say before splashing a little more holy water on his face which makes it sizzle.

"Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?" Amanda asks.

"Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain." Sam says pushing her to the doorway.

"Well, I don't underst—I don't know—"

"Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?" Sam says shaking her a little.

"Okay. Okay." She says leaving.

"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him." Dean says struggling to hold him down.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—" Sam says as I walk over to the Demon and Dean to help him hold him down but before I get there it breaks free briefly and hits us both knocking me down until Dean manages to subdue him again. Sam picks up where he left off with the exorcism then the Demon knocks Dean off again as I stand up and pulls the tape off his mouth.

He grabs Sam by the collar. "I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!"

Dean and I recover and we hit the Demon as Sam sits there, stunned.

"Sam!" I yell at him.

Sam recovers and begins reading again. He puts the book down and helps Dean and I pin down the Demon who kicks the book up the aisle.

"I got him." Sam says suddenly

Then the Demon exits the co-pilots body and disappears into a vent.

"Where'd it go?" Sam says looking at the vent.

"It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it." Dean says.

* * *

Inside the plane I'm crawling on the floor looking underneath the seats for the book when the plane suddenly dips and heaves violently. I see the book and quickly grab it as Dean splays himself against the exit door, screaming. I toss the book to Sam and he reads the rest of the exorcism. Sending the demon to hell. A bright electrical charge runs through the entire plane, which then levels out. I sigh in relief and Dean comes out from behind the curtain.

* * *

The passengers of the flight are all coming off the plane while the co-pilot and Amanda are being questioned by the FAA.

"Let's get out of here." Dean says as we head for the exit.

"You okay?" Dean asks Sam.

Sam stops and turns. "Dean, it knew about Jessica."

"Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was." Dean says trying to reassure him.

"Yeah."

"Come on."

* * *

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed." Jerry says shaking our hands. "Your dad's gonna be real proud."

"We'll see you around, Jerry." Sam says as we leave.

"You know, Jerry." Dean asks stopping and looking at Jerry.

"Yeah." Jerry says turning around now to.

"I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months." Dean asks him.

"Your dad gave it to me." Jerry says smiling.

"What?" Sam and I say at the same time.

"When did you talk to him?" Dean asks.

"I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys." Jerry says leaving again.

"This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service." Sam says

Dean dials a number. As the voice message begins, he puts it on speaker so we can hear too.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help." Dad's voice says.

Sam fumes and gets in the car. Dean and I follow and we drive off without a word.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**I have not abandoned this story! I know I havent updated in so long but I just was super busy! Hopefully I can keep a consistent updating schedule from now on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I do not claim to. I only own my OC Tess! :)**

**All outfits are on my profile!**

* * *

We were driving in the Impala on our way to Toledo, Ohio for our latest case. Dean was driving and I was beside him looking through his cassette tapes for something else to listen to. Sam was passed out with his head on the window when he started mumbling and fidgeting around. I reached my hand over and gently shook him awake.

"Sam, wake up." I say gently to him just as Dean parks the car in front of a large building.

Sam jumps awake again he sits up and looks around with a confused look on his face. "I take it I was having a nightmare." Sam says sighing.

"Yeah, another one." Dean replies.

"Hey, at least I got some sleep." Sam says ignoring Dean's comment.

"You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this." I say to him.

"Are we here?" He asks ignoring me now and looking out the window.

"Yup. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio." Dean replies.

I pass Sam a newspaper with Steven Shoemakers obituary circled.

"So what do you think really happened to this guy?" Sam asks looking at the paper.

"That's what we're gonna find out." Dean says getting out of the car with me following. "Let's go."

* * *

Sam, Dean and I headed into room 144 marked morgue. I looked around the room seeing two desks. The empty one had a nameplate that said Dr. D. Feiklowicz which I took not of and the other one was occupied by the morgue technician sitting in the desk chair.

"Hey." He says as we come into the room.

"Hey." Dean says walking forwards.

"Can I help you?" He asks looking between us with his eyes lingering on me longer than my brothers.

"Yeah. We're the, uh...med students" Dean says coming up with something on the spot.

"Sorry?" He replies confused.

"Oh, Doctor—" Dean starts stumbling over the name.

"Feiklowicz didn't tell you?" I say having read the name plank.

Dean snaps his fingers in my direction. "We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper." He continues.

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch." The tech replies with a shake of his head.

"Oh well he said, uh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?" Dean asks him.

"Sorry, I can't." He replies going back to looking at the computer."Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want."

"An hour? Ooh. We got to be heading back to Columbus by then." Dean says turning back to Sam and me.

"Yeah.""Yep." We say at the same time seeing Deans face.

"Uh, look, man, this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out—" Dean replies.

"Uh, look, man...no." The Tech interrupts going back to the computer.

Dean laughs a little and turns to face us. "I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear." He whispers through clenched teeth.

Sam hits Dean on his arm. Then he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. I grab it from him and pull out some twenties before I hand it back. I turn around from the Techs desk and unzip my leather jacket and pull down my shirt, so I have some very unnecessary cleavage. I turn back around and walk over to him not missing the looks Sam and Dean are giving me.

I stop at the desk and lay a twenty down on the desk. He looks up and stares at my breasts then picks up the money. I smile sweetly at him even though on the inside I am very grossed out.

"Follow me." He says leaving the room.

I turn back to Sam and Dean who are giving me exasperated looks.

"I'm a girl. I should use the perks while they last." I whisper shrugging my shoulders and following after the guy while stuffing the other twenties in my pocket.

* * *

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding." Sam says as we crowed around one side of the body on top a table.

"More than that. They practically liquefied." The Tech replies pulling the sheet back from the face to show hollow eye sockets.

"Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?" Dean asks.

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone." He answers.

"What's the official cause of death?" Sam asks him.

"Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen." He replies looking down at the body.

"The eyes and mash; what would cause something like that?" Sam asks him looking down at the body too.

"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

"Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?" Dean says sarcastically.

"That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor." The Tech says shrugging.

"Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh...our paper." I ask him smiling.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that." He says looking apologetic.

Sam beside me obviously annoyed, pulls out his wallet forgetting that I have money in my pockets.

* * *

After seeing the police report we exited the building while I fixed my shirt and zipped up my jacket again.

"Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing." Sam says as we walk down the steps.

"How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?" Dean replies.

"Uh, almost never." Sam answers.

"Exactly." Dean says.

"All right, let's go talk to the daughter." I say as we reach the car.

"What was that anyways?" Dean saying looking at me with raised eyebrows as he gets in the car.

"What was what?" I asked him and buckling up.

"You know you're... You know! And what you did with your..." Dean says looking away from me awkwardly.

"You mean my boobs?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Gah!" Dean said looking away from me. "No. You're my little sister and you're never doing that again!"

"Dean. I'm seventeen years old." I told him calmly.

"Exactly! You're not even an adult!" He continued.

"5 months from now. And I saved you from having to pay that guy more than forty bucks." I defended myself.

"Yeah. Where's the rest of my money?" Sam asked me joining in the conversation.

"What. You think I did that for free? I don't think so. At least this way the money's still in the family." I said smirking at him and he just rolled his eyes.

"Besides Dean, I didn't even show that much cleavage. Hardly any more than usual. I'm surprised it even worked." I said turning to him. "Now come on let's go and I promise never to do it again until my 18th birthday."

"How about, I promise never to do it again ever in my life." Dean rephrased.

"Compromise Dean. Ever heard of those?" I say shaking my head.

Dean didn't say anything but nodded a bit before we drove off and that was good enough for me.

* * *

Dean, Sam and I walked inside the Shoemaker house for the funeral. A framed picture of Steven Shoemaker was on the desk for people to see. We looked around at everyone here who were all men in black suits and women in black dresses, except for us who look very out-of-place.

"Feel like we're under-dressed.

"They keep walking through the house towards the back." Dean said as we look down at ourselves and then around the room, at least I got the black pants right.

* * *

A man pointed us into the direction of the daughters Donna and Lily, who were sitting outside on a bench with two other girls.

"You must be Donna, right?" Dean asks as we come over to them.

"Yeah." She replied lifting her head up.

"Hi, uh—we're really sorry." Sam stutters out.

"Thank you." She replied.

"I'm Sam, this is Tess and Dean. We worked with your dad." Sam introduces.

Donna looks at the other girl then back to us. "You did?"

"Yeah. This whole thing. I mean a stroke." Dean replies with a sad smile.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now" The other girl says to us putting a hand on Donnas arm.

"It's okay. I'm okay." Donna says back to her.

"Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" I ask her.

"No." She says with a shake of her head.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke." The younger daughter Lily says turning around.

"Lily, don't say that." Donna says back to her.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset." Donna replies looking apologetic.

"No, it happened because of me." Lily shouts back at her.

"Sweetie, it didn't." Donna tells her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Lily." Sam says getting down on eye level with her. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Right before he died, I said it." She answers between sobs.

"You said what?"

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror." She says pausing. "She took his eyes, that's what she does." She yells sobbing again.

"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault." Donna says pulling her sister into a hug.

"I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" Sam asks her.

"No, I don't think so." She replies as Sam stands back up.

* * *

Inside the house we went to see the crime scene. Sam pushed the bathroom door open so we could look. On the floor there was still some dried blood.

"The Bloody Mary legend...Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam asks as we look around the bathroom.

"Not that I know of." Dean replies.

"I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it." Sam says dropping to the floor as touching the dried blood.

" I did it once just to see what would happen." I say agreeing with Sam.

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening." Dean replies looking around.

"The place where the legend began?" Sam asks.

Dean shrugs and opens the medicine cabinet.

"But according to the legend, the person who says B..." I say but stop and look at the cabinet mirror which now faces me freaking me out so I close it."The person who says you know what gets it. But here—"

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah." Dean replies.

"Right." I agree.

"Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out." Dean says to us.

"It's worth checking in to." Sam says as he exits the bathroom with Dean and me behind him.

"What are you doing up here?" The friend from outside asks as we step into the hallway.

"We—we, had to go to the bathroom." Dean says.

"Who are you?" She asks looking between the three of us.

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad." Dean replies.

"He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself." She tells us.

"No, I know, I meant—" Dean stutters out.

"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming." She threatens.

"All right, all right. We think something happened to Donna's dad." Sam tells her.

"Yeah, a stroke." She says nodding her head.

"That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else." I say to her.

"Like what?" She asks looking confused.

"Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth." Sam says to her.

"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead." I say.

"Who are you, cops?" She asks.

Sam looks over his shoulder at Dean and me.

"Something like that." I reply.

"I'll tell you what. Here." Sam says reaching into his pocket he pulls out a paper and pen and starts to write his number. "If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary...just give us a call." Sam says handing her the paper as we leave down the hallway.

* * *

We walked into the lobby of the library to look for research on the Bloody Mary and see if any women had died in front of mirrors in this town in the past.

"All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof—Like a local woman who died nasty." Dean says as we walk towards the bookshelves.

"Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more." Sam says as we walk into the part of the library with books.

"All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?" I ask Sam.

"Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill." Sam replies.

"Well that sounds annoying." Dean says sighing.

"I agree." I say to them.

"No it won't be so bad, as long as we..." Sam trails off as we look at the computers which all say _"out of order."_ Sam chuckles but Dean and I don't see what's funny about this "I take it back. This will be very annoying." Sam finishes.

* * *

In the hotel room Dean and I sat across the table from each other next to the window. We were reading books from the library trying to figure out some clues to the Bloody Mary theory. I had read the same sentence at least seven times because Sam who was sleeping on the bed was making some sounds of distress.

"Are you sure we should have let him sleep?" I whispered across the table to Dean.

"He hasn't had any sleep in a few weeks he needs this." Dean replied not looking up from his book.

"Does that look like a good sleep?" I asked pointing over to Sam."We should wake him up."

"Tess just let him sleep." Dean replied.

"Fine." I mumbled not really agreeing. I went back to my book and read the next sentence finally when Sam woke up gasping.

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?" He asked looking over to us.

"'Tess just let him sleep'" I mocked Dean's words.

He just rolled his eyes at me before answering Sam."Cause were awesome siblings. So what did you dream about?"

"Lollipops and candy canes. " Sam answered sarcastically starting to sit up.

"Yeah, sure." I scoffed.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked.

"Oh besides a whole new level of frustration?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. I've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary." Dean replies as Sam sat up and ran his hands over his eyes.

"Maybe we just haven't found it yet." Sam replies falling back on the bed.

"We've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know...eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary." Dean says just as Sam's cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Sam answers and a look of concern comes across his face.

* * *

The call turned out to be from the girl who had stopped us in the bathroom, Charlie. Apparently her friend had died the same way Mr. Shoemaker did and she asked to meet us at a local park where we were now.

"And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes. They were gone." Charlie told us as I sat beside her on the bench and put a hand on her shoulder to offer sympathy.

"I'm sorry." Sam says to her from where he is standing in front of us.

"And she said it." Charlie said sniffling as she looked up at Sam.

I turned a little so I could catch Deans eye from where he sat on the back of the bench on Charlie's other side. We gave each other a look that said this Bloody Mary idea was starting to become more concrete.

"I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?" Charlie says looking at our faces.

"No, you're not insane." Dean tells her.

"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse." She whimpered.

"Look. We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained." Sam says to her.

"And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help." Dean tells her.

"How?" She asks us.

"You think you could get us into Jill's room?" I asked her and she nodded her head so I smiled at her.

* * *

The three of us climbed onto the roof of Jill's house and waited outside her window for Charlie to let us in.

The window opened and Sam entered the room first and I threw him the duffel bag which he set down on the bed and then he helped me through the window and Dean came in after me.

Sam went back over to the bed and started going through the duffel and pulling out the camcorder and then turned to Charlie. "What did you tell Jill's mom?" He asks her,

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things." She replies just as Dean shuts the curtains and I turn off the lamps. "I hate lying to her."

"Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights." Dean says to Charlie.

"What are you guys looking for?" She asks as she goes over to the wall and flips the lights off.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it." I tell her as Sam hands me an EMF meter.

"Hey, night vision." Sam says handing the camera to Dean who turns on the night vision for Sam.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?" Dean asks him as the camera is now aimed at him.

Sam ignores him and walks away with the camera to Jill's closet. He opens it and begins filming around the mirror. "So I don't get it. I mean...the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?" Sam asked us as Dean and I walked around the room with the EMF.

"Who knows." I replied to him as Sam closes the closet.

"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place." Dean voices.

"It's just a joke." Charlie defends.

"Yeah well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time." Dean tells her.

"Hey." Sam calls catching our attention. "There's a black light in the trunk, right?"

"Nope, it's in the bag." I tell him pulling it out.

"Hold on to that." He tells me going back into the bathroom and coming back out with a mirror.

Sam sets the mirror on Jill's bed upside down, he peels off the brown paper that is on the back of it and I throw him the black light which he shines over the back of the mirror and reveals a hand print and the name "Gary Bryman."

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie reads out.

"You know who that is?" Sam asks her.

"No." She replies shaking her head.

* * *

I was sitting on the park bench with Charlie between Dean and me as we waited for Sam to come over to us with information on Gary Bryman.

"So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver." Sam tells us as he sits beside me and reads off the newspaper.

"Oh my God." Charlie stutters out.

"What?" I ask her.

"Jill drove that car." She explains.

"We need to get back to Donnas house." I say to them.

* * *

Sam, Dean and I hunched over the back of the mirror from the Shoemaker bathroom with a black light aimed at it. Like at Jill's the black light revealed a hand print but the name this time is Linda Shoemaker.

"Linda Shoemaker." Sam reads out in a whisper.

* * *

"Why are you asking me this?" Donna asks looking between the three of us.

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important." Sam says to her.

"Yeah. Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave." She says to us with a shake of her head.

"Just listen to us Donna." I say to her but she cuts me off.

"Get out of my house!" She yells and then runs out of the room.

"Oh my God. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?" Charlie asks us.

"It's possible." I replied.

"I think I should stick around." Charlie says to us and looking in the direction Donna went.

"All right. Whatever you do, don't—" Dean tells her but he gets cut off.

"Believe me, I won't say it." She tells us forcefully.

* * *

We went back to the hotel to search for some more information. I sat beside Dean in front of the laptop as we looked at databases for anyone named Mary who died in front of a mirror.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" Sam asks us as he turns away from the bulletin board we set up against the wall.

"Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database—at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me." Dean replied clicking to some different pages.

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town." Sam says sitting beside me.

"I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea—" Dean asks looking at Sam.

"The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern." Sam replied rubbing his neck.

"I know, we were thinking the same thing." Dean replied.

"With mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run."

"Both had secrets where people died." I conclude.

"Right. I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them." Sam says to us as I look back at the computer and the case we found.

"Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it." Dean says.

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not." Sam replied grimly.

"Take a look at this." Dean tells him while printing out a picture of a woman laying by a mirror in a puddle of blood.

I take the picture from the printer and hand it to Sam as I look at the picture from beside him. There is a hand print in the mirror that looks just like the one on Jill's and Mr. Shoemaker except this one has the letters "Tre"

"Looks like the same hand print." Sam says noticing the same thing I had.

"Her name was Mary Worthington—an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana." Dean reads.

"Looks like we're going to Indiana." I say smirking.

* * *

"I was on the job for 35 years-detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder—that one still gets me." The detective from the Mary Worthington case says as he stands inside his living room while we look around.

"What exactly happened?" I ask him.

"You said you were reporters?" The detective questions.

"We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife." Sam says to him and ignoring his question.

"That's right." The detective agrees.

"See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened." I say to him.

* * *

"Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." The detective says as we waited in his office.

"Now see that there? T-R-E?" He says as he opens up a file with the same picture what had printed off earlier.

"Yeah." Dean replied nodding.

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer." The detective says looking up at us.

"You know who it was?" I ask him.

"Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson." He replied pulling out a picture of a man. "And I think he cut her up good." He continues.

"Now why would he do something like that?" Sam asks.

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, "T". Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell "T"'s wife about their affair." He explained to us.

"Yeah but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?" Dean asked him.

"It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out...it was almost professional." The detective explains.

"But you could never prove it?" Dean asks.

"No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous."

"Is he still alive?" I ask him wondering if Mary went after her killer first.

"Nope." He replies sitting down in his desk chair and sighing. "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could." He continues sadly.

"Where's she buried?" Sam asks him.

"She wasn't. She was cremated." He says nodding.

"What about that mirror?" Dean asks nodding to the one in the picture. "It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?"

"Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago." He replies.

"You have the names of her family by any chance?" Sam asks him.

* * *

I sat between Sam and Dean in the Impala as we drove back to Toledo.

"Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks." Sam says into the phone before he hangs up.

"So?" Dean asks.

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo." Sam replied.

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" Dean asks.

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow."

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" I ask them.

"Yeah there is. Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped." Sam replies

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit." Dean replies.

"Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?" Sam asks us.

"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it." I told them.

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe." Sam replies before his phone rings and he answers it. "Hello. Charlie?"

* * *

I sat on the hotel bed beside Charlie who had her head between her legs as Sam and Dean covered everything with a reflective surface in the hotel room.

"It's gunna be fine. You're going to be okay. It's okay now. You can open your eyes." I told her while looking around and seeing all things reflective covered.

Charlie lifted her head up but still kept her eyes to the floor apparently not wanting to chance it and I couldn't blame her. "You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you." I told her.

"But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?" She asked us with a sniffle.

"No. No. Not anytime soon." Sam told her from beside me where he was standing.

"All right Charlie. We need to know what happened." Dean asks her as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it." She replies.

"That's not what we're talking about. Something happened, didn't it? In your life...a secret...where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?" Dean asked her.

"I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said "Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And you know what I said? I said "Go ahead." And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just...I didn't believe him, you know? I should have. " Charlie replied before she put her face back on her knees and starts crying again.

* * *

We left Charlie in the hotel so we could go and smash the mirror. I sat between Sam and Dean like usual as we drove in the rain.

"You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault." Dean said to us.

"You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary." Sam replied to him.

"I guess." Dean replied.

"You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror." Sam said to us.

"Why, what do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it." Sam explained.

"Well how do you know that's going to work?" Dean asked him.

"I don't, not for sure." Sam replied.

"Well who's gonna summon her?" I asked confused because I didn't think any of us had a secret that could summon Mary, but they were secrets so what did I know.

"I will. She'll come after me." Sam replied looking away from us:

"You know what, that's it." Dean says before pulling the car over on the side of the road and turning to face Sam. "This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place." Dean said to him and I smiled softly agreeing with him.

"I don't blame you." Sam replied.

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done." I told him.

"I could've warned her." Sam replied sadly.

"About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway." Dean told him.

"No you don't." Sam replied with a shake of his head.

"I don't what?"

"You and Tess don't know all about it. I haven't told you both everything." Sam told us.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" Sam replied.

"No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it." Dean replied looking just surprised as I was, I didn't understand any better than he did.

"That girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this." Sam says to us and Dean sighed defeated.

* * *

I picked the lock to the antique shop and the door swung open to reveal many mirrors lining the walls.

"Well...that's just great." Dean says as he pulls out a picture of Mary's dead body to look at the mirror. "All right let's start looking."

We split up and walked around the store but I couldn't find the right mirror anywhere.

"Maybe they've already sold it." Dean yells from ahead of me.

"I don't think so." Sam calls back.

Dean and I walk over to him and he pulls out a picture of the mirror to compare it to the mirror. "That's it." Dean says sighing.

"You sure about this?" I ask Sam as he hands me his flashlight.

Sam takes a deep breath and ignores me starting the summoning. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." He stops and looks at Dean and I who have identical unsure looks on our faces. "Bloody Mary." He finishes and I can't help but feel a large part of me fill with worry.

Dean and I turn away from the mirror when a light comes in through the windows. "We'll go check that out. Stay here, be careful." Dean says as I follow him to the doors.

"Smash anything that moves." Dean says to him turning around and walking to the front door. We see headlights and hide behind a dresser and set down our crow bars. "Crap." We whisper in unison.

Dean and I walk out the door to see two police officers standing outside and pointing guns at us.

"Hold it." One of the officers says to us.

"Whoa guys, false alarm, I tripped the system." Dean says to them.

"Who are you?" The other officer asks.

"Were the boss's kids." Dean replies easily.

"You're Mister Yamashiro's kid?" He replies skeptically. Oh shit.

"Ever heard of adoption?" I ask him while putting my hands on my hips.

* * *

**3rd POV**

Inside the shop after Tess and Dean leave Sam alone he hears a breath so he turns to a different mirror, behind him Mary is seen in the mirror.

Sam turns back to the mirror but Mary is no longer there. Instead she is in a different mirror now. Sam sees her out the corner of his eye and smashes the mirror with his crowbar. She is in a different one now, and he sees her and smashes that mirror too. He turns around and is now back facing her original mirror.

"Come on. Come into this one." Sam says while looking oddly at his reflection which has now taken a mind of its own.

Sam starts to have trouble breathing and had a trickle of blood coming out of his eye. He drops the crowbar and grabs his heart.

"It's your fault. You killed her. You killed Jessica." His reflection says to him with a malicious look as more blood runs down Sam's face from his eyes.

* * *

"Like she said, we were adopted." Dean tells the officer who didn't appreciate Tess's sarcasm.

"Yeah." The officer replies with a laugh.

"You know, we just— we really don't have time for this right now." Dean says to him and punches one cop while Tess punches the other until they are on the ground and knocked out.

* * *

"You never told her the truth—who you really were." Sam's reflection says to the real Sam who is now falling to ground in pain. "But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning—You had them for days before she died. Didn't you! You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die! You dreamt it would happen!" The reflection says to him seconds before a crowbar goes through the mirror and Tess is clutching Sams face in her hands.

"Sammy? Sammy?" She says to him in concern.

"It's Sam." He replies to her a bit annoyed at the use of his childhood nickname.

"God, are you okay?" Dean asks him kneeling down next to Tess.

"Uh, yeah." Sam replies looking dazed.

"Come on, come on." Dean says to him as he and Tess each take one of Sam's arms and begin to walk out the store.

Behind them Mary climbs out of the mirror frame crawling over broken glass. The three of them stop and turn around to see Mary walking towards them and they all fall to the ground in pain with blood coming out of their eyes.

Tess sluggishly reaches beside her and picks up a mirror turning it so Mary is forced to see her own reflection.

"You killed them! All those people! You killed them!" It screams at her as Mary starts choking to death and melts into a pile of blood on the floor.

Tess throws down the mirror and lays back down to catch her breath as the pain is now gone.

"Hey guys?" Dean says turning to his siblings.

"Yeah?" Sam replies.

"This has got to be like...what? 600 years of bad luck?" He says to them as they chuckle.

"More like a thousand." Tess replies weakly while sitting up.

* * *

Inside the Impala the three Winchesters sit in the front with Charlie in the back as they pull up to her house.

"So this is really over?" Charlie asks them.

"Yeah, it's over." Dean replied with a nod of his head,

"Thank you." She replies as Dean reaches over to shake her hand before she gets out of the car and stats walking up to her house.

"Charlie?" Sam calls to her and she turns around. "Your boyfriend's death...you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen." Sam says to her as she smiles faintly and then turns around to go into the house.

"That's good advice. May want to take it." Tess says to Sam as she gently hit his arm and they drove off.

* * *

"Hey Sam?" Dean says to him as they drive down the busy road.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"Now that this is all over, I want you to tell us what that secret is." Dean says to him.

"Look...you're my brother and my sister, I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself." Sam says looking away from their curious gazes and out the window where he sees Jessica in a white dress on the street corner standing next to a pole. As the Impala turns the corner she disappears behind it and Sam doesn't see her again.


End file.
